Smells Like Teen Spirit
by teacupsNmints
Summary: 14yrold Iz Swan is nervous about going to camp. Trying to fit in with other girls can be challenging, but throw in a camp full of boys and watch what happens. Rated M-cuz I DON'T WANY 14YROLDS READING! No lemons,but the teens DO discuss sex and anatomy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**When trying to name this story, "It Smells Like Team Spirit" popped into my head. Maybe because of all the Rob/Kurt gossip, I don't know. So I tried to remember the lyrics to see if there was some significance. Although I could remember the tune and the sound of the words, I realized I couldn't recall the words at all. Upon reading the lyrics to Nirvana's "Smells Like Teen Spirit", I discovered that they actually made no sense. That, of course, meant it was perfect for a story about young teens interacting, trying to impress one another, fighting to be seen and each simply struggling to find their own way. And none of the things these kids do or say makes any more sense than the words to that song. So...**

"**Here we are now, entertain us."**

**~ B ~**

I grabbed the duffle bag from the seat next to me and stood in line to get off the bus. I looked out the window at the wooden little shacks with their screened porches.

Home. Sweet. Home.

At least for the next week, anyway. Charlie said if I liked it, I could continue on for the rest of the month. I'd never gone to camp before; never been away from one or the other of my parents for more than a night at a time. But this was my mom's idea, since it was Charlie's summer to have me and he had to go to police training for a week during my stay. At least I'd be taken care of she'd said. At least I'd make some new friends. At least I'd get my nose out of my book long enough to see some sunshine. But I packed a few of my favorite books anyway, just in case.

So there I stood on a dirt path, my brand new converse tennis shoes getting covered with dust, under a sign that read "Camp Unicorn---where the sky's the limit and there's always a rainbow". How lame! Charlie could at least have chosen a camp to fit my personality. I was not a rainbows and unicorns kind of girl.

I looked down the row of girls lined up beside me. Pink shirt, pink shirt, pink shirt, tight pink shirt, pink shirt, pink shirt, tight pink shirt, pink shirt, pink shirt, pink and purple striped shirt, pink shirt, tight pink shirt, pink shirt, ridiculously tight pink shirt, pink shirt, and then there was me; black tee with white writing "Forget the Prince, I'll take the Vampire". _Yep. Thanks Charlie! I was gonna fit right in here. _

A tall woman with long wavy reddish-blonde hair stepped out of a building labeled "Office". She was wearing a beige jumpsuit with a pink scarf tied around her neck. She had on hiking boots the exact color of her jumpsuit with pink socks that matched the scarf.

"My name is Ms. Denali, but you can call me Ms. Tanya. I am the camp leader. Each cabin has its own counselor. All counselors report to me. The counselors are college students who have been trained in first aid. They have volunteered to spend their summer here with you, so treat them well. You are to report to your counselor if you have any questions or problems. They were all young teenagers once, so I am sure they are capable of answering any questions that may arise. They will be the closest thing you have to a momma or a best friend while you're here. And if they can't help you, I assure you that I can. I am sure each and every one of you will have a great time here at Camp Unicorn. We have activities to range a variety of interests. So, go unpack and then you can sign up for the activities you wish to participate in. The sign up board will be right outside the Office. It is first come first serve, so I wouldn't dilly dally."

I swear she said every word in one breath. I had never seen anyone look so out of place in their environment. It reminded me of an episode of The Simple Life where Paris Hilton was giving enemas to people at a diet camp. Only, not as gross.

Ms. Denali went over all the rules. She read them from a large chart. Each rule was printed in curly letters using all the colors from the rainbow.

1. Everyone must be on time to all activities.

2. A whistle blast by a counselor means to stop, look and listen.

3. No one is to leave the campgrounds without permission.

4. Stay away from the cliffs on the creek by the Lodge.

5. Swimming is only permitted with a lifeguard present.

6. Pick up your trash.

7. Keep your belongings organized in a neat manner.

8. No use of tobacco or intoxicants.

9. Counselors are to be respected at all times.

10. Stealing, possession of weapons of any kind or the abuse of camp facilities will not be tolerated.

**VIOLATORS of rules 8, 9 or 10 WILL BE SENT DIRECTLY HOME.**

Then, Ms. Denali had each of the counselors announce the names of the girls that would be in her cabin. There were four cabins in all, each named for a woodland creature: Rabbit, Deer, Fox, and Skunk. Before they even assigned us, I knew exactly which cabin I would be staying in. All the pretty girls in the tight shirts and short shorts went to the Fox cabin. Their counselor was a tall skinny girl who was pretty enough to have been a model. Her name was Heidi. She led them to a cabin in the distance. I could hear them talking and laughing, commenting on one another's clothes and make-up along the way.

All the athletes were grouped together for the Deer cabin led by a tiny, muscular girl named Leah with shiny black hair and really high cheekbones. She looked a little like Pocahontas. With a voice that commanded attention, she shouted "On your mark, get set, go!" She and the others raced to the cabin at the far end of camp.

The super bubbly girls…the ones so happy to be at camp that they were literally bouncing…were assigned to Rabbit. Their counselor was Charlotte. Charlotte immediately led them in a song that could still be heard through the trees long after the group had disappeared into the forest.

That left a group of four. I picked up my duffle bag, ready to head to Skunk Cabin.

Our counselor, a red head named Victoria, introduced herself to us. Well, she spoke her name without ever looking directly at us and without even cracking a smile. Then she turned and walked toward what we could only assume would be our new home away from home. Actually, I wouldn't have been a bit surprised if she was actually leading us to a candy cottage with a great big stove inside.

I looked around at my fellow outcasts as we walked together silently toward the lavender building with a picture of "Flower" from Bambi painted above the door. Pink and purple striped shirt was in my group---maybe she and I were being punished for not getting the dress code memo. Another girl was wearing a pink shirt, but she wore it with a black mini-skirt, black fishnet stockings, black converse high tops and black lipstick. The fourth girl had a pretty face, but she didn't know it. She hid behind dark framed glasses and walked looking down at her feet. She carried a copy of Wuthering Heights, my favorite of all the classics. I'd probably read it a hundred times. I liked her best already.

Quite honestly, I was happy with my group, minus Victoria---who was just scary. They looked like the people I probably would have chosen to hang out with anyway. So out of all of the cabins, I was happy to be a skunk. After all, skunks usually got left alone.

Victoria led us inside, dropped down onto her bed and picked a book up off her pillow. She immediately began reading.

We all stood there, just inside the doorway, without saying a word. I guess we were expecting to be told what to do, where to put our things, which bed belonged to who. But, Victoria never looked up from her book. At least not for the ten minutes we stood there.

Emo spoke up first. "I get top, in the corner. If you sleep under me, you better not snore." She dragged her gray suitcase with a pink skull and crossbones decorating the sides over to the area near that bed.

Stripes snagged the other top bunk, leaving me and Bronte still standing in the doorway.

So quietly that I hardly even heard her, Bronte said "You can pick, it doesn't matter to me. Umm, and I don't snore."

She was staring at the floor, obviously feeling as much a fish out of water as I was. I looked from Emo to Stripes and back to Emo. "I don't snore either." And without thinking, I added "I'll take Emo. But if you sleep above me, you better not be a wetter."

Stripes giggled, Bronte froze, and even Victoria peeked up from her book to see how the scene would play out. I plunked my bag on my bunk, causing the whole bed to jostle. Emo peeked down over the edge, smirking. "Cool shirt," She said. "Princess."

"Thanks." I replied, making a point not to show any reaction. "My name's Isabella, but my friends call me Iz."

"Alright, Princess. The name's Jane. But you can call me Emo."

I smiled. I was already making friends…sort of.

"What's her name?" Emo asked me, motioning toward Stripes.

"My name is Alice Brandon." Stripes said swinging her legs around so they hung from her bunk as she sat facing us all.

"I wasn't asking you. I was asking Izzie." Emo snapped.

"Umm. I guess her name is Alice?"

"I meant what you would call her. I figure if you had a name for me, you probably had the others named already, too."

All eyes were on me. "Oh. Umm, Stripes. I was calling her Stripes…cuz she and I were the only two who must not have known to wear a solid pink shirt."

Stripes straightened herself. "Oh, I knew. I chose not to. Nobody tells Alice Brandon what to wear!"

_Okay then_. I wondered if maybe she got misread and put into the wrong cabin.

Like a whisper, I heard "What about me?"

I looked at the girl finally making her way toward her bunk as she questioned me timidly.

I looked down at the book still in her hand and grinned. "Bronte. Because of your book. It's one of my faves."

She smiled and, for the first time since we'd gotten off that bus, she didn't look quite so lost.

"How 'bout her?" Emo pointed to our counselor still on her bed reading, though I suspected she was listening.

"Just Victoria." I shrugged. I'd tell them about the candy cottage once she wasn't around.

Emo smiled. "So now we all have nicknames. These will be our camp names."

"What about Iz?" Stripes asked. "She needs a name."

"I gave her one. Princess."

I jumped from my bunk and pulled myself to stand on the edge, looking Emo Jane straight in the eyes. "Oh, But that doesn't fit me at all. Really. I'm not a Princess. And I don't want to be called that!" I argued.

Stripes was quick to jump in. "I'll take Princess!"

"You're Stripes and Iz is Princess and that's that." She said to Alice Brandon, who was probably wishing she'd just worn pink. Then she looked at me, smiling. "The fact that you don't act like a princess makes it even better, opposites, ya know?"

I didn't know, and I didn't care. But I told myself it was only for a week and that it wasn't worth arguing about, even though I wanted to PROVE exactly how un-princess-like I could be! But I could already see it wouldn't make a difference to Emo anyway. She was one of those girls that would find your weak spot and try to use it to make you look weaker just to make herself look stronger. But at least she did seem to like me, kinda. I mean, she hadn't hit me or anything, yet. I crawled back into my bunk, pulling a book from my duffle and secretly hoped that the other girls would just call me Iz.

"C'mon Skunks. We need to sign up for the cool activities before we're left with everything lame like fashion modeling and hair braiding" Emo declared.

We all filed out the door and down the steps toward a crowd already gathered at the office.

"I hope they have, like, canoeing or diving, or something. That's what I want to sign up for." I said.

"Good luck with that." Alice grumbled. "All the Foxes and Rabbits will have those slots full."

"Really?" I'd pictured them a more arts and crafts or cooking kind of group.

Emo laughed. "Yeeahh!" she said in a way that implied I should have already known something about a camp I'd never even been to before. "How are they supposed to wiggle their boobies at ol' Camp Jizzly if they don't spend time at the lake?"

Bronte, whose name I learned was really Angela, looked at me over the top of her glasses, her brow all squished up. So I asked what she wouldn't. "What's Camp…Jizzly?"

Alice spoke up. "Emo's just being gross. It's really called Camp Grizzly. My cousin is a counselor over there this summer. It's the boy's camp across the lake. That's why there's only a limited amount of spots for water activities, because we share the lake with them…except not at the same time."

_Boys? _My throat got dry and my palms got clammy."Well, I'm not shaking my boobies at anybody." I said. Everybody laughed. Well, everybody who was anybody…meaning a Skunk, of course.

"Oh, I'm hoping Emmett will be my in. You know my reason for venturing into Man's Land." Alice said.

"Man's Land?" Emo laughed. "Those pimple faced dweebs. They all smell like Noxzema."

"How do you know?" Alice asked. "Have you ever been on the other side of the lake?"

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't." Then, Emo Jane got real quiet for a minute before shouting right in Alice's face "Maybe I'm not the kind of girl to kiss and tell." I stepped back. Alice rolled her eyes. Angela stared at her shoes. _Yeah right._

If Emo had kissed a boy, I was Lady Gaga. I looked around at our newly formed group of misfits, trying to sum up the kiss-factor there. I figured Alice had probably been kissed before, maybe even more than once. Angela had probably imagined she was the one being kissed in the books she read and maybe even dreamt about it, but she was too shy to actually get herself in that position.

Me? I was ready. I wanted to. But the right boy just hadn't come along. Not yet. Well, not unless you count little TyTy Crowley on my first day of kindergarten.

But, Emo Jane? Kissing by the lake? NO way! Not that she was ugly. She wasn't. In fact, she could probably be real cute without all the eyeliner and attitude. But if she'd been kissing boys by the lake and all I had under my belt was little TyTy on the playground, I was in worse shape than I'd thought.

We made our way over to the office and waited behind a crowd of other girls for our turn at the sign-up sheet. The girls were right. Every sort of water activity was already full except for Advanced Swimming. I wasn't sure what advanced meant. I'd grown up swimming in the above ground pool behind our house in Phoenix where I lived with my mom and her husband, Phil. I knew how to swim, so I signed up. I would also be taking archery, sketch art, and make-up application_. _

Make-up Application. _Oh joy!_ It was either that or Break-Dancing. Those were the only two spots left. And I knew if I took any sort of dancing with the word "break" in it, I might not return to Charlie in one piece. And my Mom---she'd have a stroke! So, Angela and I both quickly grabbed Make-up, much to Alice's dismay…leaving her and a surprisingly pleased Emo with Break Dancing.

**Next chapter you meet our young Edward. Guess where he's spending his summer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the h00rs in the cave for their support and for just putting up with my constant pimping need for approval. Thanks to emilydmamof3 for lending a constant ear and her two cents. **

**And thanks to those of you who read and reviewed. I appreciate you taking a chance on this new little story. I'm hoping you will fall in love with these crazy kids! **

**Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But the happenings at Camp Unicorn are mine!**

**~E~ **

I kicked at the dirt beneath my favorite Nikes as I got off the bus. The smell of diesel just added to the amount of testosterone flowing. I sucked in my cheeks as I assessed the line of ass wipes standing next to me. Athlete, athlete, athlete, computer geek, athlete, athlete, athlete, hip-hop pretty boy, athlete, athlete, Neanderthal, athlete, athlete, wuss I'd probably con into making my bed every day, athlete and me; criminal.

Not that I'd ever actually done anything illegal. Not yet. Well, unless you'd count the time I stole some candy from the jar on the child advocate's desk when I was nine. She hadn't exactly offered it to me, but I'd been sitting there for hours. And I was hungry. It'd been two days since the old man and his wife had let me eat anything. I didn't have to go back to that house. Whatever I did to get kicked out, I was glad. The next place wasn't great, but, at least I got plenty of food.

But that was four …or was it five… families ago. Way back when I still let it get to me. When I still cried. The way they treated their own children so much better than me, making it obvious they only did it for the money; constantly reminding me that I didn't have a family of my own. Making it too clear that I didn't belong. That my parents were such losers, they couldn't even raise their own kid.

My advocate, Miss Esme, explained that Elizabeth and Anthony Masen had tried repeatedly to get me back, but the drugs won out every time. But that they loved me. They were just victims of a sickness. But since they'd kept trying to clean up their act in order to get me back, by the time they'd really screwed things up and I was available to be adopted, I was older than the age most couples wanted. Most families were after babies or really little kids. So, in plain English…nobody fucking wanted me.

I couldn't say I completely blamed them. Even as a little kid, I could be a total asshole. It was easier that way. Hurt them, before they can hurt you; that was my motto. Besides, there was no point in putting myself out there by being nice to somebody---giving them the power to hurt me…when I never stayed around long enough to keep friends, anyway. And if I did, it'd only make it that much harder when it was time to leave. And I always had to leave. Even when I thought things were going well, I managed to do something to fuck things up. And then the advocate would come. And I'd have to start over. Again

Yep, I'd end up in jail eventually. I'd been told that more than once by pretty much every family that'd ever gotten saddled with me. It was just a matter of time. And at fourteen, I knew I'd never belong to a family permanently. My life would continue to be one awkward situation after another. At least if I did go to prison, I'd be somewhere that I belonged. But meanwhile, there I stood at Camp Grizzly. Camp Grizzly. How lame! It seemed more like what I'd have imagined a country club to be like than a camp; full of rich kids and pretty boys. I knew my foster parents must have somehow gotten the state to pay for it. Cuz they sure wouldn't have spent a penny more than they had to on me.

The Camp leader, a youngish adult, introduced himself as Garrett. He seemed okay enough, letting us call him by his first name. He had kinda long blond hair and tattoos on both shoulders. He wore cut-off jeans and a faded sleeveless t-shirt. His feet were bare and dirty. He looked more like a pirate than the director of a camp for rich kids. He explained the rules, but I wasn't really listening.

"Blah...blah... no smoking...blah...blah...keep your area clean...blah...blah...no fighting (whatever!)...blah...blah...blah...travel with a buddy...blah...blah...blah...girls camp...."

What?

I looked around at the other guys. They were smirking and making obscene gestures.

I leaned over to the jock standing next to me. "What girls?" I asked.

"Fucking pay attention!" he said as he turned away from me.

The wuss next to him stepped over. "Dude, there's a camp full of girls right across the lake!"

I swallowed hard. Girls. Really?

He continued "Last year, a guy in my biology class said he got to second base with a girl from Camp Horny."

I smirked at the name. "Cool." I said, like I knew what I was talking about.

Actually, I didn't. I hadn't spent much time around girls at all. None of the foster homes I'd stayed in had any daughters and at school I stuck to myself. If anything, I talked to maybe a few guys. But mostly, I tried not to make eye contact with anyone. It was always safer that way. But I'd been spending a huge amount of time lately, thinking about girls. Like...constantly.

My foster mom didn't say much to me most of the time. Whenever she did, her old man got pissed. And, believe me, nobody wanted him pissed. He had two fists, and he wasn't afraid to use them. And the old lady, she'd let me take the fall to avoid a beating herself, though I really couldn't blame her. He could be pretty harsh. But while my foster dad watched sports at night on the TV in his office, she and I would sit in the living room and watch reruns of Full House on Nickelodeon. It had been her favorite show once. She'd tell me all about the twins who played Michelle and how strange it was that one sister could be completely fine and the other one grew up to have an eating disorder. And the middle sister had fought a drug problem. She'd talk about Uncle Jessie and all the posters she had had of him on her walls as a teen. She'd laugh and I'd smile and nod my head. She was really nice to me when we watched Full House together. It really seemed to make her happy. It was the closest I'd ever felt to having a family. The show was actually pretty lame. But, whenever I watched it, all I could really think about was how smooth DJ's skin looked and how her hair might smell. And how soft her hand might feel in mine, how her tongue ran over her lips. And, damn, my eyes were always drawn to the way her tits filled out her sweater.

I was snapped back into reality by Wuss. Apparently the cabins had been assigned. I would be rooming with him, Bill Gates, and Hip Hop. Our Jr. Leader was a guy named James. He had a tattoo on his forearm. Not the colorful kind that people pay a lot of money for. His was green...juvie green; handmade. It was a series of numbers and letters. He didn't pretend to smile or like us. He didn't really even look at us. He just led the group to a newly painted green building with white trim. We all watched as he climbed the steps, pulled open the screen door and walked inside. The four of us followed him in.

"Pick a bed." he said, watching each of us closely as we moved about the small space. I assumed he was summing us up; figuring out whether he needed to hide his wallet or sleep with one eye open. He was probably guessing which kid would be the first to get homesick. That certainly wouldn't be me. Wherever I was at the moment was the closest thing I had to home.

James spoke to us like we were at boot camp---or maybe it was how he'd been spoken to at juvie. His words were loud and sharp. "Keep your crap picked up, I'm not your freakin mama. And if you wake-up with a boner, keep it covered til you've got your dick under control. You're not gonna impress anybody here. As long as I'm clear and you stay out of my shit, we should get along just fine."

Everybody stared back at him silently, with their mouths slightly open. Except me. I stared past him, no eye contact.

I generally did my best to always appear unafraid and I'd normally have had a sarcastic comment to make, but this guy was way bigger than me. And he was older than me. And he looked like he'd kicked more than a few asses. I had no intention of mine being next. Especially not in front of the other dickheads in my cabin who I may have need to intimidate during our month together. And, though I'd never admit it to anyone out loud, James and his juvie tattoo scared the shit out of me.

All the other guys left to sign up for activities. I could give a shit less, so I stayed back. I sat on my bed; top bunk...Wuss took the bed under mine. I looked at the old guitar case I'd hoisted onto my bunk. It was covered with stickers from places I'd never been. It was like that when I'd gotten it 2 years ago. I had to collect glass bottles and aluminum cans an entire summer to earn the twenty-five dollars the guy at the pawn shop was willing to take for it. I was pretty sure he gave me a deal since I was a kid. Thank God. Because once I had my music, I had a great place to get lost in...even when the rest of the world just sucked.

I picked up my guitar and noticed James look up from his magazine. I ran my fingers across the strings, appreciating the feeling of comfort and familiarity they supplied. My fingers immediately went to tuning before I played the scales. James set his book down, watching me. I raised my eyebrows at him as if to say "What the fuck?" in a very non-confrontational way, of course. He picked the book back up but did not turn away; his eyes still glued to me.

I turned, facing the wall; leaving James with my back. I forced my surroundings out of my brain and went to that place where I only existed with my music. I moved my fingers to play the chords of the song I had been working on. It didn't have any lyrics yet, but it felt like there should be some. It was a tune that had run through my mind for a while now...but nothing yet had inspired the right words. It seemed so incomplete as an instrumental. So I played it over and over and over, trying to hear what it might be saying. When I finally gave up, James clapped. But the song remained silent. Maybe, like me, it wasn't meant to be complete. Maybe is was just...meant to be.

**If you like what you read, PLEASE review. Reviewers get to give Edward the hugging he desperately needs!!**

**Next chapter...our Not-so-happy Campers catch a glimpse of one another!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Desperado belongs to the Eagles. I own nothing...but a cute little netbook and way too many magazines with Rob's face in them.**

**Thanks to emilydmamaof3 who is quickly becoming my write hand! Muah!!**

**I am SO loving living vicariously through these kids...hope you're enjoying it, too! To all who have reviewed: THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!**

~B~

Dinner at Camp Corny was a new experience. First of all, each night a different cabin would be responsible for cooking. Being the first night and all, the Junior Counselors were in charge of making our dinner. They put together homemade pizzas. The crusts were frozen, I heard the girls from Fox Cabin say that their counselor had told them. _Imagine: a counselor actually speaking to her campers!_

But, the pizza, it was absolutely delicious. Maybe even the best pizza I'd ever had. Which made me sure of two things: 1)Victoria probably had very little to do with dinner and 2) Dinner the next night as scheduled to be prepared by The Skunk Cabin would most likely totally suck!

After dinner Charlotte, the counselor from Rabbit Cabin, played the piano as all the campers sang along. Well, most of the campers. You could say that my new group of friends wasn't exactly the Von Trapp family. Angela had her nose in her book. Alice was actually painting her toenails at the table. And Emo Jane had disappeared completely. I assumed she'd probably gone back to the cabin to sulk...or reline her lips in black...or think up new ways to make those around her completely uncomfortable.

Unable to take another round of "Little Bunny Foo Foo", I got up from my spot at the table. Angela looked at me immediately, an uneasy expression on her face.

"Little girl's room." I said.

I'm not sure why I lied. I mean, I did need to pee but I knew I was not going back in that dinner hall. I looked over toward the lavender shack I'd be calling home for at least the next week and found it strange that it sat in total darkness. But I figured that Emo must have gone ahead to bed. It _was_ after 9 o'clock. Maybe not everyone was a night owl, like me.

As I made my way toward the bathroom, I heard a voice in the distance.

_"Why don't you come to your senses?... You've been out riding fences..."_

A song. It wasn't loud and forced like what I'd heard in the dinner hall. It was only one voice. And it was different: smooth...emotional...maybe sad...low...definitely male.

_"...you're a hard one. But I know...you got your reasons..."_

I turned from the lit path I'd been walking on and stepped onto a darkened trail that appeared to wind down into the woods. It made me wish I'd grabbed my flashlight I could picture in my suitcase. But, it had still been daylight when I left the cabin for dinner. Now, it was difficult to see more than a few feet ahead once I'd veered from the lit path. The further I traveled, the louder I could hear the voice and the more I noticed the rippling sounds of water ahead. I figured I must be on the path that traveled down to the lake.

_"...the queen of hearts is always your best bet..."_

As I began to near the lake, the moon shining on the water brightened the night sky making it easier for me to see where I was going. I found my way to a picnic table and sat on the top to assess the clearing I'd stumbled upon. Several tables surrounded a large lake. In the center of the lake was a small round island. To the left I could make out the silhouettes of about ten canoes rocking slowly on the water's edge. To the right was a wooden dock. Shining from the moonlight against the black surface of the water I could see a white rope with several buoys dividing the lake in half. Beyond the lake there was a path identical to the one I'd just traveled leading up toward a wooded area. I figured that must have been the way to Camp Grizzly.

_"...only want the ones that you can't get..."_

As my eyes adjusted from the darkness and settled to the lightened water, I found a boy splashing there, swimming; the source of the music. He continued his song, no idea anyone was watching. I couldn't make out much in the darkness, but I could tell his hair was kind of longish and plastered to his head. The water glistened on his shoulders. It was almost as if he sparkled out there on the lake. He was...kind of...beautiful...from what I could see.

_"...your prison is walking through this world all alone..."_

As I leaned back on the table I discovered my arm was resting on something soft. It was a pile of clothes. A solid black t-shirt, a plaid button down, a pair of blue jeans...._holy crap!..._white underwear. Just as it all registered in my mind, my eyes turned toward the source of the music in the water, which just moments before had only been the bobbing shoulders and head of a boy. But now, my eyes took in the entire shadowed figure of a tall, slender, teenager walking out of the water...completely naked; his manlihood bobbing in the shadows as he walked! I threw my hands out in front of me, strategically blocking the area of his...his...private parts from my view. But, kind of like when you pass a car accident and you don't want to look cuz you know what you might see. But your eyes keep going there anyway. That's what it was like. My eyes kept going...THERE! Even though I really didn't want to see.

"...come down from your fences...open the gate..." 

As much as I knew I should run, or at least hide in the trees, I couldn't. It was as if my eyes were completely glued to the water's edge. The boy swung his head, shaking the water from his hair. The moonlight allowed just a tinge of bronze to shine in its light as his hair stood out around his head like a lion's mane. My eyes traveled down past the shadowed face to his glistening shoulders and chest. Then, my curiosity forced me to take just one more little peek. As my eyes trailed down the hollow area in the center of his chest I quickly realized that if I could see the boy...he could see me, too... LOOKING!

_"...you better let somebody love you....before it's too..."_

I jumped from the table intent to make my getaway. But instead my feet got tangled in his shoes which had been discarded just below where I was sitting, causing me to land in a heap beneath the table.

"**Hey**!" I heard him yell in response to the noise, looking around frantically. "**Who's there**?"

I got to my feet and I didn't look back. I ran back up the path hoping to God I didn't fall. _ Please, please, please!_ I went past the dinner hall, past the latrine that I still had not used. I raced all the way back to Skunk Cabin which still sat in total darkness. I jerked open the screen door, ran up the steps and onto the porch. I opened the wooden door and pulled the chain that hung just inside; turning on the light. I climbed into my bed, crawled under the covers and pulled them over my head. Then I closed my eyes and pictured the boy with the bronze mane and the beautiful voice. I started to giggle. All my mind really wanted to think about was his _thing_ and the way it just hung there, bouncing around as he moved. How strange! I mean, I had the general idea of what one looked like...you know, from books. I'd known that since like the fifth grade. But...in real life...it was just so _weird!_

Then I thought of something terrifying. _Oh crap!_ I wondered if he saw me! Like enough to recognize me?! _That would be SO embarrassing!_

Then, as I peeked out from under my blanket and looked around the empty space, I realized I was in complete silence. There was no other soul to be heard. I climbed onto the edge of my bed and peered up at the space above me. No Emo Jane.

That left me curious. If she hadn't been in the dinner hall and she wasn't here in the cabin, where was she?

I began to wonder if she was okay. Maybe she wasn't feeling well. I headed to the latrine to see if maybe she was there, plus I still needed to go.

There were a few showers going and I could hear some girls talking about boys and some dance.

"Jane?" I called.

"Nope, Hun. No Jane in here." someone called from inside the showers.

"No Tarzan, either!" Another shouted and they both giggled.

I peeked under the bathroom stall doors, but found nothing. I was beginning to become very concerned and was heading back to the dinner hall to catch up with Alice and Angela. Maybe Jane had returned there. And if not, I'd go to Victoria. I mean, there were all sorts of wild animals in those woods.

Just as I turned toward the dining hall, I heard a rustling coming from the path to the lake. I froze there, unable to move, expecting to see my naked boy coming up the path. But instead, it was Emo Jane. Except, she wasn't looking quite so Emo. All her black eyeliner was gone---from her eyes and her lips.

"There you are!" I said. "I was looking for you."

"Oh, I just decided to take a walk down to the lake." She said. "You know, the after dinner show _was_ sort of lame."

I shook my head. "I just came from the lake. You weren't there!"

"Sure I was. I guess you just didn't see me."

"Did you see me?" I asked.

"Um, yeah. Of course. Just a few minutes ago."

"Did you see anyone else down by the lake?" I needed to know.

"Nope. Nobody down there but me and you. Nobody else at all. Completely deserted."

_Hmmm. That was strange._ I wasn't sure what Emo was up to, but I planned to find out. And something deep inside of me, really, really, really hoped it had nothing to do with the singing boy from the lake. Even if I didn't know him and probably never would.

**Hurry...Review! I'm dying to know what you think of their little chance encounter! **

**Oh, and **_**reviewers**_** get to see Edward's **_**thing**_**. LOL**


	4. Chapter 4

**  
Disclaimer: **

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Desperado belongs to The Eagles. **

**Camps Horny and Jizzly belong to me. **

**A shout out to cvds, suziefknq, kangaboo, Robsessed2, secamimom, Crispy Anakin, Lecia, TwilightJemS for all the rockin' reviews!!**

**And EmilyDMamaof3** **is just THE BOMB...she betas as I write on a G-Doc. It's awesome! If you haven't read her AYNIL **_**contest winning **_**one-shot, you NEED to read it! You'll laugh and cry!**

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5890523/1/I_Want_to_Hold_Your_Hand**

~E~

_Fuck! What a douche! Swimming naked...in a lake...near a girl's camp. Fuck!_

Why didn't I play in the damn football game with the everybody else? No, not me. Why didn't I stay and listen to James? Would that have been SO bad? Uh uh. I had to go off by myself to hide. And now some damn girl got an eyeful of my goods! Fuuuuck!

Hip Hop, Gates and Wuss all left our cabin right after supper and joined in the game at Garrett's request. I was pretty sure at least two of the three would return damaged later that night. I laughed to myself. Nope...no need to display my lack of athletic skills. It's not like I had a Dad to play sports with growing up, or anything. I acted like I heard nothing, ignoring Garrett's request. I continued working on my new song, trying to put some potential words on paper. Just being my normal anti-social self.

That's when James spoke up. "You're good."

"Huh?" I asked. I wasn't used to getting compliments, so I must have misunderstood.

"The guitar. You're good. Teach yourself?"

"Yea. How'd you know?" _Did it show? Did I really suck that bad?_

"Your paperwork. You're in "the system", right?" he said it very matter of fact. He didn't have any of the pity or disgust in his voice that usually accompanied that question. I should have known there'd be paperwork.

"Yep." I answered without looking up. I really didn't want to talk about my fucking life story.

"Well, you've got talent. That's all. I wasn't trying to pry into your business and shit."

I looked up then, surprised he hadn't bombarded me with questions. Most people didn't know when to stop asking questions. I picked up the guitar and began playing.

"What's her name?" he asked.

"Who?" I asked._ Oh!_ "Umm, the song's not _for_ anybody." I explained.

He laughed a little and shook his head. "Your guitar. Most musicians name their guitars."

"Oh." _I'd never really thought about it. _

"Well, she's a real beauty." he said.

A_ beauty,_ huh? That could work.

_Beauty. _

I couldn't help but wonder why James was being so nice to me. He hadn't spoken to any of the other guys at all. Maybe he felt sorry for me. Being in the system and all. Maybe he figured I'd been beaten or whatever. That didn't happen too often. Not unless I screwed up. Not unless I did something to deserve it. But then, most times, I just got moved. Mostly, my foster parents yelled at me... or forgot to call me for dinner...or ignored me altogether.

But I wasn't used to anyone being nice to me. Ever. And James was making me all kinds of uncomfortable. So, without another word, I hopped down from my bunk and walked out into the dark night. I could hear the whoops and hollers of the guys playing football. I steered clear of the field, afraid I'd be made to play. I walked in the other direction instead. I ended up on a dark narrow path that wound through the trees. It was on the edge of a hill and I noticed I'd have to really control my footing to keep from practically running down the path.

The further I traveled the faster my feet moved, until I thought they would run right out from under me. My momentum was picking up quickly, and as I moved into the moonlight of a clearing I realized that if I didn't put on the breaks I would go barreling right into a lake. I finally stopped at the very edge of the water. It was SO quiet. Only the sounds of the water splashing against the shore, fish jumping now and then and the rocking of the canoes as they banged against one another in the water. I realized I was witnessing "serene". That had been a vocabulary word in Mrs. Cope's English class last year. I remember being unable to give her an example, because it was a concept I couldn't fathom. All the other kids had laughed. _Assholes._ It wasn't my fault I'd never actually experienced such a calm silence before. My foster homes were always loud and chaotic.

But this, this _serene_ place...it was as if the lake was calling to me. I wanted so much to just jump in it. I'd never actually been taught to swim, but I'd snuck into enough neighbor's pools to be certain I knew how to do it. I looked around. There wasn't a soul to be seen anywhere. I walked a little ways up a path on the other side of the lake. I assumed it led to where the girl's camp was. It was quiet as well. So, without even thinking, I took off my shirt. The air felt incredible against my skin. It was such an unusual and welcome feeling to be able to do whatever I wanted with no one around to stop me. I removed the rest of my clothes and left them on a picnic table before stepping out of my shoes and kicking off my socks. I raced across the dock that led out toward the center of the lake and leaped.

The moment I landed in the cool water, I was free. It was as if I was suspended in the middle of nothingness. Just floating. Every thought, every concern, everything left my mind. It was as if, for that moment I hadn't a care in the whole world.

It was as if this dark place in my heart just, like, woke up. It made me want to smile and laugh and ...be happy. I remembered a song that always played in Miss Esme's car when she would pick me up to move me to my next home. I never knew where I was going, but I could count on the same CD to be playing on her stereo...and that alone always made me a little more comfortable. There was one song she would say reminded her of me. Then, each time it came on during the many trips we had together, she'd refer to it as my song. So, I found myself singing it that night, alone in the lake.

_Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?  
You been out ridin' fences for so long now  
Oh, you're a hard one  
I know that you got your reasons  
These things that are pleasin' you  
Can hurt you somehow _

I swam out to the tiny island in the center of the lake. I climbed up the bank and stood, buck naked in the center. It was powerful, to stand there, breaking all the rules. I sang at the top of my lungs. _  
_

_Don't you draw the queen of diamonds, boy  
She'll beat you if she's able  
You know the queen of hearts is always your best bet  
Now it seems to me, some fine things  
Have been laid upon your table  
But you only want the ones that you can't get_

I dove back in, going under again and again. I liked the way the water felt on my cheeks against the cool night air. I made a game of touching the bottom, ultimately doing a hand stand. I'd never actually played in the water before. I'd always rushed in and out of the neighbors' pools, afraid I might get caught.

_Desperado, oh, you ain't gettin' no younger  
Your pain and your hunger, they're drivin' you home  
And freedom, oh freedom well, that's just some people talkin'  
Your prison is walking through this world all alone_

I floated on my back a bit, thinking of how life could be...if this were my lake in my own backyard. A backyard I'd never have to leave. I'd have a lake like this, too...if I had my own place. I wouldn't need a big house with lots of expensive stuff. Just somewhere I could play my music and a place like this where I could feel free.

_Don't your feet get cold in the winter time?  
The sky won't snow and the sun won't shine  
It's hard to tell the night time from the day  
You're losin' all your highs and lows  
Ain't it funny how the feeling goes away?_

I suddenly realized it was probably getting really late. And I'd need to wait for my hair to dry before heading back. So I took one last lap around the island, splashing at imaginary images of the people who had hurt me in the past. I did a couple more handstands before standing up and walking toward the shore.

_Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?  
Come down from your fences, open the gate  
It may be rainin', but there's a rainbow above you  
You better let somebody love you._

_You better let somebody love you, _

_before..._

I startled at a thud in the distance. I could taste fear when my thoughts first went to the sorts of animals that could be prowling around me in this forest. I scanned the area directly around me for the glow of eyes in the bushes. All I saw was darkness.

"Hey! Who's there?" I shouted.

That's when I heard feet scurrying in the distance. I looked in the direction of the picnic table where I'd left my clothes just in time to see her.

A girl.

_Fuck!_

She was running up the path toward Camp Horny. Her ponytail flying in the breeze. Her hair looked dark and long. And even though I was completely mortified, and I really didn't even know what she looked like, I couldn't help but wonder how her hair smelled.

**Reviewers get to throw Edward a towel to cover his goods. He will appreciate. :o)**

**Thanks for reading...if you have a friend you think might enjoy this story, I'd love the rec. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters.**

**Thanks to emilydmamaof3 for her constant support, encouragement and comradery. She has a brand new story you really need to check out...well, only if you like lots of juicy UST between Bella and Edward! ::wink::wink::**

**.net/s/5907803/1/To_Be_With_You**

**And thanks to feeb01 and kricket1207 for taking a sneak peek, giving me their thoughts and keeping me inspired! **

**Actually, I cannot stop writing this story! I am having SO MUCH FUN with these kids!**

**~B~**

The sound of a bugle woke me before the sun was even completely up. I grabbed my soap, shampoo, washcloth and towel, and headed to the latrine (That's what they call the bathroom at camp.) with Angela.

"Where were you last night?" She asked. "I kept waiting for you to come back."

"Oh, I took a little walk." I said.

"By yourself? Where'd you go?"

"Can you keep a secret?" I whispered, just dying to tell someone. And Angela seemed the most likely to keep quiet...mostly because she hardly ever talked anyway.

I scooted behind the entry to the long building that held the showers, shielded from view. Angela followed.

"I walked down to the lake last night."

"Iz, we're not supposed to be anywhere near the lake when the lifeguard's not there. Did you go swimming?" She asked, sounding as though the thought of living life on the wild side was appealing to her, although she'd never have the nerve to do it.

"No, _I_ didn't. But _somebody_ did." I teased.

"Who? I know! Emo! She never came back to the dinner hall either."

"No. I don't know what she was up to. But the person I saw wasn't a she."

"A boy? You saw a boy from Camp Grizzly?"

I nodded, smiling probably a bit too smugly since I was actually mortified by it all.

"What did he look like? Was he cute? What's his name? Did he talk to you?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but then the mental image of him in all his nakedness filled my brain.

"Look at your face!" Angela squealed a little too loudly. "Oh my gosh, you are totally blushing! _What_ did you do?"

"I didn't _do_ anything!"

"Well, what happened then?"

"He was out swimming in the lake. He didn't even know I was there."

"So you just watched him swim." The lines on her forehead pointed down, as evidence of her disappointment.

"Well, yea. And then he got out of the water."

"Oooh! What'd he look like? Was he hot?"

I could feel the blood fill my cheeks again. "Umm, I guess you could say that?"

Angela looked confused. "Didn't you get a good look at him?"

"Oh....... good enough." I said, dragging out that last word.

"Was something wrong with him?"

"No....well, yes.... Angela, he was naked!"

"What?"

"As in like nude!"

"I don't understand."

"He had NO clothes on!!! As in as naked as the day he was born!!!"

"I get that, but why?"

"I DON'T KNOW! I didn't exactly walk over and ask him!"

"So, he was, like an exhibitionist... just parading himself around for you?"

"No! He didn't even know I was there. Well, until I fell."

"Wait, you fell?"

"Yea. But that's no big deal!"

"So he knew you were there? What'd he say?" She asked, her face looking very intense.

"He said: _Hey, Who's there?"_

"And what did you say?"

"Nothing! I ran back here."

We both stood there outside the showers quietly. Angela was clearly absorbing everything I'd told her, chewing on her lip and smiling.

"Was he cute?"

"I think so. He had reddish hair and he was tall."

"And he was just going for a late night swim, huh?"

"Yep. And singing. He sang kind of good."

Angela crossed her arms and huffed "These things never happen to me. I never meet anybody good!"

"Sorry." I said. Though I wasn't. Somehow it felt like naked boy kind of belonged to me and I liked it that way.

After quite a while, Angela asked "So, you saw..._it_?"

I tried not to smile, but it was useless. I rolled my eyes as I said "yes".

"And?" She asked bouncing her eyebrows up and down.

"I don't know!"

"You said you saw it. What did it look like?"

"You know..."

"No, I don't. That's why I'm asking."

I looked at Angela's face. She was very sincere and curious and totally naive and innocent. Just as I had been before going to that lake. So, I decided that since I had the knowledge it was only fair to share it with those less experienced.

I whispered as quietly as I could, very aware of the other girls going in and out of the latrine. "Well, it just kind of hung there, sticking out...off of him and it kind of bounced when he walked."

Angela scrunched up her nose. "Sounds...weird."

"It was. Really, really weird."

She nodded, all the curiosity gone from her expression. "That's what I figured."

I could already see that, because of me, Angela was a changed woman.

I thought of the boy sporadically throughout my very busy day. It started at breakfast. Eggs, toast... and sausage. _Links._ I'd never be able to look at them the same way again.

After breakfast I went straight to Sketch Art. I didn't know anyone there. Nobody else was from Skunk Cabin. Just a bunch of Deer and Foxes and Rabbits. And they weren't very friendly. Our Art Instructor took us to a clearing in the woods. We all sat on logs arranged in a circle. We were supposed to look beyond the circle and sketch an element of nature. Some girls sketched the sky and clouds. Some sketched the wildflowers that scattered the ground. Some sketched a bird or a squirrel. I started out drawing the tree line at the edge of the nearby path, but somehow at the grassy area just beyond the trees there ended up being a picnic table with a pile of clothes on top.

I had a 30 minute break between Sketch Art and Advanced Swimming. My stomach began to roll a little thinking about going to the lake. Not only would I be returning to the scene of the crime, but I wasn't even sure if my swimming skills would be considered advanced. I put on my suit. It was a solid black one-piece. Nothing flashy. I wasn't exactly going to try on a bunch of bikinis for my dad's approval when he took me shopping for camp. I pulled my hair up high on top of my head.

On my way out the door I made eye-contact with Angela. "You gonna be okay?" She asked very seriously.

"I think so." I said.

"Think you'll have, like flashbacks or anything...going down _there_?" She asked.

"I don't know." I didn't mention that I'd been having flashbacks all morning. I'd even drawn one.

She placed her hand on my shoulder, for support. The mood in Skunk Cabin had gotten quite solemn, until we looked up at Alice.

She was wearing neon green Capri-length leggings with lace around the bottoms and a black t-shirt with the neckline and sleeves cut off. It hung completely off one shoulder, showing the white tank she was wearing underneath. She had ballet shoes on her feet. But they weren't the kind you buy at Wal-Mart, they were the real deal. The best part was the black and white "Wahlberg 69" hat she was wearing...backwards. I was probably the only person standing in that cabin...maybe the whole camp...who understood what it meant. Except Miss Tanya. She probably knew. New Kids on the Block. I knew the group WELL...because my Mom lusted over them when she as my age. She still had all their CDs. And she played them. All. The. Time. She'd made me watch every Mark Wahlberg movie ever made even though he wasn't a member---just by association. And I grew up listening to his music, too...Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch. _So lame._ But, I _could_ see why she liked them. They _were_ kinda cute, in a seriously retro sort of way.

But to actually wear that name...on a hat... in public. Crazy! I mean, I _did_ still have all my mom's old NKOTB pins hanging on an old denim purse in my closet. I mean---they are antiques. Maybe I could sell them to pay for my college someday. But I sure wouldn't have brought them to camp!

"What?" Alice said when she turned to find Angela and me gaping. She held her arms out, palms up. "Break Dancing, remember."

We just nodded. Silent.

Emo walked in from outside. Her hair was sweaty and her cheeks were pink. She was wearing gray gym shorts and a white shirt with a red anarchy symbol that looked like she'd painted it on herself. She looked around at the three of us standing there, in silence. And when her eyes moved to Alice, they stopped. Her lips moved like she had something to say, but nothing came out. Then Emo looked at Angela and I, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. _Speechless._ Then, she crooked her elbow and held it out for Alice. "C'mon Stripes!"

Angela and I didn't say a word. Not until they both walked out of the cabin and cleared the steps. Then we cracked up!

I grabbed my towel and headed on the familiar trail down to the lake. The closer I got to the clearing, the slower my feet wanted to move. As I reached the edge of the trees, I peeked out. A bunch of the girls were in canoes. I can't exactly say they were rowing them...the boat just seemed to bob around as oars were splashed into the water. Directly in front of me a few of the girls were drying off. They must have been left over from a previous session. I looked around for the others in advanced swimming. I only saw two other girls standing at the edge of the lake with their towels, looking around. One looked as lost as me. She had dark brown curly hair and wore a pink two piece bathing suit. Her arms were wrapped around her middle, as though she suddenly became insecure in the tiny amount of clothing she actually had on. The other girl couldn't appear lost even if she was completely alone in the middle of the desert. She had long blond hair and the body of one of those curvy old-timey actresses. She wore a low cut blue one piece with a very tropical looking sarong tied around her waist. Even if she had on a full body wetsuit, she'd have still exuded the most sex appeal of anyone at the lake.

I heard Curly gasp as her eyes darted toward the path to the boy's camp. Bardot mumbled "Ohhhh my!" Just as I noticed an entire line of boys coming down the trail. _Oh my God! _From my distance, I did the best I could to carefully investigate each one, trying to make sure _my _boy wasn't one of them. It was difficult to tell from so far away and I had only seen him in the shadows. Then, much to my horror, I realized the whole group was coming closer...to us.

"Hey, girls!" The largest guy called. "Hope you don't mind if we join you." _What! Is this allowed? It can't be! _

"It seems our camps are collectively swimming deficient this year." He said with a smile that showed off two very deep dimples. "So we had to combine the two advanced swimming groups in order to offer an additional section of beginner's." He grinned in a way that told us that even if we didn't like it, there was nothing we or he could do about it.

He wore a pair of green board shorts that sat low on his hips. He looked like an anatomy dummy from biology class, every ripple of muscle showing. His chest was bare, although I got the feeling that even if it were covered I'd still see every curve. This was definitely not the boy _I_ had seen. This was not a boy at all. Not that it would have mattered, regardless. Bardot had her eyes all over him.

"My name is Emmett. No 'Mr.' necessary." The dimples were back. "I may be a counselor, but just a few years ago I was just like you. I am a certified lifeguard and swim instructor and I was asked this year to teach the advanced swimming course."

_Oh great, I have to swim with boys __**and**__ be taught by one, too!_ And I wasn't sure if what I could do was even considered advanced! _God, I hope the water's not too cold!!! _That's all I'd need...headlights!

There were the three of us girls and about 7 boys. After Emmett had us introduce ourselves, I learned that Curly's name was Jessica and Bardot went by Rosalie. _Geez, even her name was sexy. _The boys were introduced too, but I was too mortified to pay attention. I stood, looking at my feet, with my arms wrapped around my middle. I tried to cover up as much of my pitiful body as I could.

Just after we all got into the water and Emmett was leading the group in some stretching exercises, I noticed another boy coming down the path. He didn't look too happy and he was followed by what appeared to be another counselor.

**Guess who?! Think they'll recognize one another---coming together like two star struck loves? **

**Wouldn't you like to know! ::evil grin::**

**Reviewers get to take swim lessons with Kellan...er...I mean Emmett! ::another evil grin:: **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**I do not.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!! Reviews in my box make me squeeee! And I must say...few of you are psychic, I swear! Good predictions! LOL**

**I will be out of town until Monday and I'm not sure there will be internet where I am going. So this may be my last update for a few days. But don't worry. Seven is already written and eight is almost complete. **

**~E~ **

With all the places I've lived, I'd been woke up in a variety of different ways in my lifetime. Alarm clock. Rooster crowing. Dog licking my face. Cat pissing on my blanket. Little foster brother poking at me cuz he was too friggin scared to wake the old man and lady when he'd wet his bed. Roach crawling across my foot. A fist to the fucking jaw for something I didn't even do.

But when the bugle sounded at Camp Grizzly, I nearly jumped out of my damn skin. Sure it didn't help that I'd just barely gotten to sleep, unable to wrestle the thoughts of that girl from my brain. I laid in my bunk listening to Wuss snore like a tone deaf bass player...images of that pony tail in my head. I tried to picture what the face might look like, the smile. As if she'd smile at me. No girls ever did. Of course, I never stuck around any one place to get to even learn their names. But, I wasn't exactly considered a good catch.

I didn't wear the cool clothes. I had no music of any kind...except what I played on my guitar or whatever my foster family listened to. No CDs. No MP3s. Not so much as a radio. Hell, I didn't even have a bike, let alone any chance at ever owning a car to take a girl out when I'm old enough. Yea...I'd be a real prize.

The only female to ever see anything in me in that way was my winter mom last year. She used to tell me how handsome I was and that I'd make a girl real happy someday. Then she started hugging me A LOT for no reason. And, one day, Miss Esme showed up and I had to move on. I never did figure out what I'd done wrong that time. I thought things had been going pretty well.

I laid in bed a few extra minutes, remembering what James had said about mornings. James and the other guys were still asleep. Wuss, whose real name I learned was Mike, came in with bumps and bruises after the football game. I heard the guys talking about how he'd taken quite a beating. Gates, who the guys called Ben, never got to see any action. Apparently the more athletic guys never let him get off the bench. And HipHop, also known as Jasper, was the kicker and appeared to be no worse for wear. They all seemed like okay enough guys. They left me alone. I liked that.

Once I could without embarrassing myself, I got up and headed right to breakfast. I had taken a shower after I came back from the lake, cuz...well...I sort of had to...if I ever wanted to get any sleep. Not that it mattered.

I was the first one in the Mess Hall. The cook handed me a plate filled with scrambled eggs, bacon and pancakes. One thing was for sure. I wasn't going to starve at camp. That was a good thing. But, I didn't want to get fat either...my foster parents might not like that. I'd learned a long time ago that ya never knew what would set people off. I wondered if Weightlifting had been an offered activity. Then I could have worked off any extra pounds...maybe even built muscle. But, I wouldn't know because I never bothered to sign up for anything.

A few other guys filtered in while I was eating. I figured the rest were probably waiting in line for showers. I'd stick with taking mine at night when nobody else was there.

I finished my breakfast, kicking myself for eating it all. My stomach ached as I forced my feet to move along the dirt path to my cabin. I had never felt so sluggish before. Not even when I had been sick.

When I got inside, all the other guys were gone. I climbed up on my bunk awkwardly and grabbed my guitar. I decided to take advantage of the quiet and work on lyrics for the song I was working on. As I held her in my hands I thought of what James had said. "Beauty." But that wasn't really a name...it was more of a description.

Then my mind went back to one of my early homes and to what the asshole named Caius would call his wife when he wanted something or was pretending to be nice..."Bella Mia". I remembered asking her what it meant. She blushed and told me "my beauty."

So, it was settled. I picked up Bella Mia and began the familiar chords. She somehow seemed to sing even more sweetly now. Maybe she had needed a name. I closed my eyes and tried to listen to the sounds. I visualized the girl, the one whose face I didn't know. I pictured her watching me. But I was dressed and I was smiling...which was weird because I couldn't remember the last time I'd smiled.

"I'm splashing around in the moonlit night,

Nothing left, no more fight.

But here and now I feel so free.

Maybe for you maybe for me.

So Bella Mia, take me by my hand.

Make me understand.

What good could I possibly be...

for you or for me?"

Jeezuz! Most people sing about the people who mean the most to them. I sing about my freakin guitar. What a loser!

I set her down, not completely satisfied with the lyrics, but happy to have at least gotten started. I opened my eyes and saw James standing in the doorway. The sun shining behind him cast shadows that hid his expression. I was afraid I was gonna get balled out for not being at an activity. For not following the rules. But then, he started clapping.

"What?" I demanded.

"I like it. Is it original?" he asked.

"Um. I made it up." I mumbled. "It sucks."

"Now, why would I say I liked it--- if it sucked?" James asked looking very serious, before adding "Or are you telling me my choice in music---sucks?"

I just stared at him, my eyes wide. I was unsure of what to say...of what he was thinking. Then his expression softened and he sort of smiled. He shoved me on the shoulder and hopped up next to me on my bunk.

"May I?" he asked, looking at Bella Mia. I'd never let anyone else touch her. But he was asking, and he was being nice. And, at least he had a job so if he broke her strings he could replace them. Not that I'd dare demand anything from him. My eyes fell to his tattoo, juvie green, and I reluctantly handed Bella Mia over.

He held her like he knew what he was doing. "Weight is good." he said. I had no idea what that meant.

Then he played. I mean he freakin PLAYED. His fingers moved faster than anything I'd ever seen as Bella Mia sang the chords to Clapton's "Stairway to Heaven".

Without actually intending to, I found myself tapping my foot and moving my head to the beat. Although, a part of me was kinda jealous. She never sang for me like that.

When he finished, James nodded over toward his bed by the door. "Mine's over there. I call her Rachelle. The only real girl for me...well, don't tell my girlfriend." he laughed.

"How could I ever tell your girlfriend? It's not like I'll ever see you again after we leave here." I said, probably too seriously, too matter of fact. But it came with the territory if you were in the system. No illusions meant less disappointment.

"You might meet her." James shrugged. "She's a counselor over at Camp Unicorn across the lake. Besides, I live just outside Seattle. Maybe I can arrange with your folks to come get you sometime. We could hang out and jam."

I immediately felt uncomfortable.

Nobody had ever wanted to spend time with me before. "Um. I move around...a lot. And I don't exactly have folks." I stared at the wall as the words numbly left my lips. Normally I wouldn't have said anything at all, but I figured James most likely knew most of it already from my paperwork.

"Sorry, man! It sucks to be shifted around all the time." I was immediately enraged by the casualness of the remark.

"What would you know of it?" I said, full of venom, before I could stop myself. As if it was his fault I always fucked up.

James pulled up his sleeve so I could better see every letter and number on his wrist. He took a deep breath and blew it out slowly before speaking. "I got this in a group home." He said staring down at the tattoo. "I was afraid I'd forget how many foster homes I'd been in. I knew it was a shitty family history, but it was the only one I had."

He looked up at my face for a moment, knowing I understood. Then he smiled, remembering. "So me and another kid, Laurent, we did these for each other. The letters stand for the last names of each of the families I stayed with. The number represents how many months I was there."

I looked down at the letters on James' arm. They wrapped almost completely around his wrist. He had been with even more families than me...but I did still have four more years to go in the system. Fuck!

The next time I looked at his face I saw a different guy. He wasn't the scary guy who'd been to juvie...the one making me suspicious by being nice to me. He was somebody who had been me. Someone who understood. Someone who might actually give a shit about someone like me.

He hopped down from my bunk and put his hands in his pockets. "We can talk more later. But if I don't get you into some activities, we're both gonna be in trouble.

I'll try to get Garrett to let me to work with you on Guitar as your first activity of the day. It's my break time anyway, so I'm free. But, meanwhile, lets check the chart and see what else is left."

Most of the little spaces on the activities chart were full. My eyes went directly to Weightlifting. Full. But there was one space left under Boxing, so I wrote my name down there.

"I hear Wood Working is pretty cool." James said.

There were several slots available for that activity. I guess a bunch of teen guys didn't want to have to admit to spending their summer playing with wood. Lucky for me, I didn't care what anyone else thought.

He laughed a little nervously. "You don't seem like too violent a guy. Can I trust you with power tools?"

I nodded, secretly hoping none of the other guys in the shop pissed me off.

That only left the time period that was going on at that moment. There was only one space left.

"You know how to swim?" James asked.

"Yea."

"Good enough to pass as advanced?"

"I guess."

"Great! Get your trunks on and meet me at the path to the lake. You're lucky, the instructor is a friend of mine."

The Lake. Terrific! I just hoped I wouldn't be sporting wood the whole time, swimming with a bunch of dudes. Just because I was busy thinking about some girl who saw me...all of me...and didn't laugh or run away screaming.

I didn't actually own a bathing suit, so I grabbed a pair of cut-off shorts from my bag. I quickly changed and met up with James. I wasn't really concerned about the fact that I'd be taking Advanced Swimming when I'd never actually swam in front of anyone before...well, until last night. I never knew what life was going to throw at me, and I'd already spent my whole life disappointing people, so it was easy for me to just roll with it.

We headed down the path, my feet moving quickly with momentum because of the incline. James was on my heels. Halfway down I noticed that, clustered amongst the handful of boys swimming on our shore, there were one...two...three girls. Girls?

I looked up at James, completely horrified. He smiled and winked. "Looks like it's your lucky day!"

I rolled my eyes.

He laughed, messing up my hair. "Don't worry, Brando. You'll be fine. Girls can't resist the quiet, brooding type."

**Reviewers get to be 14 for a day and go skinny dipping with Edward!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Going through some real crap. If you have it in you to spare a prayer or well wishes for someone who truly does not deserve them….I'd appreciate your help. I had been keeping chapters banked—but then I went out of town. I have CH 8 half-written and I hope to complete it soon. I'm not sure how my situation will affect my writing. I'm hoping I can get lost in it. The ODP and OSOTD epi's will be on the back burner. I am SO sorry. (Been saying that a lot lately.)**

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**~B~ **

The muscle-man with the friendly dimples turned out to be a wolf in sheep's clothing. And I turned out NOT to be an advanced swimmer. The session had started out okay with the exercises. But then it came time to swim laps around the island. The water was shallow enough to touch the bottom there, but if Emmett saw you walking or stopping he had a way of embarrassing you. He was one of those guys that could turn nasty comments into a comedy routine.

"Hey Girly, this isn't Manicures 101. Put some muscle into it." And that was a comment he had made to one of the boys.

"Iz you a swimmer, or Iz you not??" That comment he directed at me. I no longer knew the answer.

I wasn't sure if he was actually trying to be mean and it came out funny, or vice-versa. I didn't think he meant to be a bad guy...but his "bedside manner" could sure use some work. Or maybe he just wasn't used to dealing with girls. Regardless, he seemed to make everyone uneasy.

Except, Bardot. She didn't seem to mind Emmett's comments at all. Of course, none of them were aimed at her. From the moment she slid the sarong down her legs, it was obvious she held the status of _teacher's pet_. It was no surprise when Emmett saved her for last when buddying us up, so he had to partner with her himself.

When it came time for drills in treading water, Emmett moved us out to where it was deeper, where we couldn't reach. That's where our partners came in. We were to talk one another through the pain, through the agony. _Great._

Emmett gave us a speech about how if we were ever stranded in the ocean, perfecting this skill would save our lives. _Whatever. _It wasn't like I was actually planning to sail the seven seas or go cliff diving or anything.

And who did I get as a partner? _A boy._ The quietest boy there. _Of course._

If I ever became stranded at sea with this guy, I'd probably drown myself just for a break in the boredom. He hadn't said two words since joining us in the laake after showing up late. When asked his name, the boy wouldn't speak, so his counselor had to answer. _Edward_. Well, at least Edward wouldn't annoy me, I supposed, with nonstop chatter. At least, in the quiet, I could distract myself with thoughts of the boy from last night. I could imagine him in the moonlight, swimming and singing. _And naked_. At least I'd have my memories to pull me through.

I followed Edward and the rest out to an area just between the shore and the island. Emmett told us it was 8 feet deep. I tried reaching down with my toes. Nothing.

Emmett instructed us to utilize our feet in an eggbeater fashion. He said we'd last much longer if we didn't burn unnecessary energy with our arms. And he motivated us with a prize for the team that lasted the longest. A $25 credit to the Canteen to be spent on snacks or whatever we wanted. All the swimmers cheered like it was winning the lottery or something.

The contest began at the sound of his whistle. For the first 10 minutes everyone was strong. At 20 minutes,I heard the other pairs talking to one another, rooting each other on. My partner was staring straight ahead, treading with ease. Apparently he was quite an advanced swimmer. I noticed my breathing getting heavier and heavier by the minute.

I closed my eyes, trying to get into a zone, I took my thoughts to the boy, his smooth and calming voice. I tried to remember his song; something about being _desperate...and fences...and making somebody love you before it's too late_. I could see his wild hair, his face shadowed by the moonlight. I remembered the sparkling droplets of water on his shoulders.

Lost in my thoughts, my footwork began to slip a little causing my head to go under. As I tried to work my way back to the surface, a hand grabbed my arm and jerked me up hard. When I opened my eyes they were scorched by the sun. Amidst the shadows I saw a lion's mane, all bronze and shining. For a moment I forgot where I was.

"You?" I said, most likely hallucinating.

I was quickly brought to my senses by a less than kind tone. "You need to pay attention. Or you're going to drown."

I blinked a few times, my eyes finally adjusting to the light. I found myself looking into the greenest eyes I'd ever seen.

"Right. Um, I'll be more careful. Thanks."

We remained there, in the water, treading for another 10 minutes before my will was beginning to give out. My head bobbed into the water a few times before I felt Edward's hand slide up my side and brace me right under my arm. I gave him a look, assuming that this was probably against the rules.

"C'mon." He said, forcing a smile. "You can't tell me you don't want to win that prize."

Geez, it was only $25. Charlie had already put $100 on my account and told me to call if I ran out.

But Edward had a look on his face that told me he was really counting on that prize. So, I let him help me. I continued to tread the best I could using the technique Emmett had taught us. And Edward began to talk a little. Reminding me now and then that we could do it. That we could do anything if we set our minds to it. It was nice for this boy to believe in me. Especially at a time when I wasn't sure I believed in myself.

Twenty more minutes had passed and at some point my arm became wrapped around edward's neck. I didn't even remember doing it. When Emmett announced we were almost to the one hour mark, I noticed that there was nobody else left at the lake but our advanced swimming group. I wondered how much over the scheduled time our session had gone already.

There were only two teams left treading. Emmett and Rosalie; Edward and I. Personally, I didn't think it was fair that Hercules should even have been allowed to participate. He was, like, a man...full of bulging muscles. Plus he was the instructor. And,this boy next to me, carrying both of us to the finish...he deserved that $25 credit.

"Emmett!" I shouted with what little breath I had left.

"Yes, _Soon To Be Second Place_?"

"If you win, do you get the Canteen credit, too?"

"No, counselors can't participate. But it'll be reward enough knowing this pretty lady here will get one."

I though for a minute. "Well, can we make a deal, then? You know, like on Survivor?"

He grinned, obviously a guy always up for a challenge. "Shoot."

"If I agree to drop out now...can Edward have the second Canteen credit?"

"Why would you do that? You don't have the drive for the long haul? Iz you a quitter?" he laughed

"The credit doesn't mean that much to me and we've already been out here forever. I'm sure everybody's getting hungry. This way we can all stop pruning and go eat lunch before the kitchen closes."

He thought about what I'd said for a moment before shouting "You strike a hard bargain Iz...but a selfless and practical one. Okay, it's a deal."

Emmett had no sooner finished speaking when Edward jerked his arm free from my side, causing me to immediately sink toward the bottom of the lake. I knew my legs were toast, so I did the only thing I could. I began swinging my arms wildly in an attempt to stay afloat or to at least get someone's attention. It worked.

"Oh shit! Sorry!" My partner said as he pulled me back up, his arm wrapped tightly around my waist. He held me that way as he swam with me toward shore. Once the water was shallow enough to walk, he let go of my middle, but held onto my wrist.

All the other campers were already heading up the trails back to their respective camps before Edward and I ever got out of the lake. Except for Bardot and Hercules. She was busy drying off his back.

When we finally reached the sandy shore, Edward let go of my arm. He looked at me for a really long time, like he had something important to say and was trying to find just the right words.

He swallowed and said "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For working that deal." He said as if I had just found the cure for world hunger.

"It's nothing, really." I replied.

"No, you don't understand. I seriously appreciate it." He smiled.

I couldn't help smiling back. "Enjoy!" I shrugged

He looked completely puzzled. "I don't understand why you just gave up that credit...for me."

"It's okay. I didn't mind. You deserved it anyway." I said, still smiling...my stomach starting to feel kinda funny.

His eyes really were a pretty green.

"Well, just thanks, then." He was still standing there, looking at me.

"I guess we better go eat lunch before the food's all gone." I said.

"Ummm, yea. Okay...see ya!" Edward shrugged before shaking the water from his hair and heading back up toward Camp Grizzly.

I watched him for a moment, his tall, thin form and shaggy hair reminding me of my singing boy. Then, all of a sudden, I had the most wonderful thought. _What if my singing boy had beautiful green eyes just like Edward's?_

By the time I got to lunch, all my cabin mates were gone. The only people in the place were Curly, Bardot and me. We got stuck with peanut butter and jelly because they had already closed the kitchen for lunch. It wouldn't be long before the skunks would be heading in there to make dinner. I breathed a sigh of relief when I noticed the large boxes on the counter with the words "Hot Dogs" on the side. Even I could cook those. _Whew!_

I sat down at the table with Bardot and Curly. We were all still in our suits, though the mild breeze had pretty much dried them. We put our towels under us to protect the benches anyway.

"So, Izzy. That was nice of you to give up like that over at the lake. Smart, too. There was no way you'd have beaten me and Em." Bardot grinned a smile that I'm sure had gotten her out of more than a few jams.

"Well, I didn't need the Canteen credit and I figured everyone else was tired of waiting." I answered.

"Yes!" Curly gushed. "For that I sincerely thank you!" Hers was the first team to get out of the water.

"Well, it was nice of you to do that for the "poor" kid. That's all I'm saying." She dabbed the corners of her mouth with her napkin.

"Poor kid?"

"Yea. Didn't you notice he didn't even have a swimsuit? He was swimming in cut-off jeans! Who does that? Anyway, Emmett says he doesn't have any parents and he just moves from house to house. He also told me that the kid didn't have any credit in the canteen at all. That's pretty much the only reason he agreed to your deal. I figured you knew." She said it as if she knew everything in the whole world and I knew nothing.

"Oh, that." I lied. Whatever Edward's situation was, I didn't want to give Rosalie any reason to keep talking about it. "That's old news. Nobody's even talking about it anymore."

I smiled as I watched Rosalie's face fall. I got the feeling she wasn't outdone very often. Then I pictured the way Edward was determined to keep me afloat. No wonder he wanted to win so badly!

My heart sank. I had two parents who I complained about constantly and even wished away on occasion. And they might not be perfect, but they cared about me and provided for me. I couldn't imagine what it must be like to move from family to family. To have nobody.

I thought about Edward and his situation, whenever I wasn't thinking about the singing boy, for the whole rest of the day.

Archery was fairly uneventful. Well, except for when I almost shot a squirrel. I couldn't hit the target from 20 feet, but I could unintentionally terrify a squirrel from 100 feet away.

It wasn't until Make-up application that I saw Angela again. I filled her in on everything that had happened that day. She asked if any of the boys in class could have been my boy from the lake. I shook my head. Although, honestly, it was hard to tell. There were several boys that I saw who could have been him.

By the time we finished with all the foundation and blush, the shadows and mascara, Angela and I each looked like we could have fallen off the Ringling Brother's Train. We ran directly from class to the latrine to wash it all off before anyone could see. On the way back, I noticed a familiar flash of blond hair coming up the trail from the lake. I nudged Angela and we both stepped behind a cluster of trees to watch. It was Emo. She was still wearing her clothes she'd been wearing earlier, before going with Alice to Breakdancing. But now she was walking kind of funny and her eyes looked glazed over. And she was smiling.

Smiling?

Emo?

Once she had walked well past us and almost to our cabin, I looked at Angela. I could tell by the expression on her face that she was thinking the same thing I was.

Drugs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the well-wishes and offers to lend an ear. This fandom is the absolute best! Thanks Annetteskitty for listening and being objective and supportive even when it was TMI. Thank you to Desiree for the Kellan War. I actually got teary-eyed by the gesture. Thanks Kricket, EmilyD and Kristi for your concern. It still amazes me that through technology we can have such wonderful friends with whom we've never spoken face to face.**

**Hopefully I haven't lost my mojo for this story. I'll be anxious to know for sure based on your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight.**

~E~

I looked down at my cut-offs as I stumbled down the path. All the other boys had on swim trunks. The real kind. I wasn't sure what the difference was, cuz I'd never owned any. I just knew it always sucked to be the one who was different, even though I was used to it.

The guy running things went by the name of Emmett. I'd seen him around camp. He was a counselor; big and loud. The kind of guy who needs to be in the center of things. Nothing like me...or James.

I made my way into the water where the group was already doing exercises, doing my best to stay far away from the girls. I tried not to even look at them as they stretched. And reached. And _jumped_. _Oh god!_ Yea, definitely better to stay away. No point in _really_ embarrassing myself.

I did notice one girl right up front; she looked older than the other two. She was sticking very close to Emmett. And he was loving every minute of it. Another girl was wearing a bikini and jumping around enthusiastically. She didn't seem to mind that boys were around. They seemed to really like it, too. They all crowded around her, probably hoping something popped out.

Me, I steered clear. I figured it was my best bet. Stay out of the way, make it through the activity, and move on.

Then I noticed the last of the girls. She was way in front of me, standing alone. I could only see the back of her head. Her brown hair piled up on top in that way that looked sloppy but kinda...sexy...at the same time. The little hairs at the base of her neck were blowing around lightly, brushing along her bare shoulders. My eyes wanted to go to her but I forced them back to the instructor

We finished swimming laps around the island; which was ridiculous since it was pretty shallow there. Why would somebody swim where they could just as easily walk? Made no sense to me.

But as soon as I did stand up, Emmett had something to say about it. "What's the matter, tough guy? Your dick getting in the way? Or do you even have one?" _What an asshole!_

Well, any mention of my dick brought my mind right back to the humiliation I'd endured right here at this very lake. I looked from girl to girl. It couldn't be Blondie or Curls. The brown-haired-one could have been...but she didn't seem like the kind of girl to go out snooping all by herself. Nah, it couldn't be her.

Emmett called us all over to the deepest section of the lake. I had remembered it from my evening swim. He spent a few minutes showing us how to tread water. I'd never done it, but it didn't look too difficult to me. I mean, it was just survival. That I could do, no matter how hard or painful. You do all it takes. That's part of being in the system.

Emmett said we'd each get a partner and began pointing at people from opposite sides of the group to pair up. He seemed to be doubling up all the guys first since there were more of us. Saving the girls for last, he called Curls and the other kid from Grizzly to partner. _Oh shit! Did that mean I would be partnered with TWO girls?!_

"Tough guy, you and Izzy are partners." I moved over to stand next to the brown-haired girl, immediately noticing that her hair smelled of flowers and sunshine. My stomach rolled again...which I quickly realized was the least of my problems. But, I couldn't help myself. I just wanted to keep breathing in her sweet scent. She smiled, politely. I probably should have smiled back, but I was too busy trying to keep other things in check.

"And I guess that just leaves Beautiful here." Emmett said, pouring on the charm. "Sorry, Doll, but it looks like you are stuck with me."

Then he announced that there was an incentive to stay afloat the longest. Each member of the winning team would get a $25 credit at their camp's Canteen. The Canteen was like the store or a snack bar. I noticed it by the office when James made me sign up for activities. I really didn't pay too much attention because I knew nobody would have cared if I had a soda or some extra sunscreen. But a $25 dollar credit! That was almost as good as getting cash! The only time I'd ever had that much money at one time was when I had earned it to buy my guitar, Bella Mia. I REALLY needed to win that credit. I looked at my partner. As much as I enjoyed the way she looked, she definitely wasn't any sort of athlete. She was soft and smooth; fragile looking. I just hoped that maybe she'd surprise me.

As we began to tread water, I concentrated on my music, searching my brain for additional lyrics to my song. I wasn't sure how long we'd been there and I wasn't even tired yet. Although my shorts, being heavy with water, did slow me down. I could see Emmett speaking, but I was keeping my ears below the waterline in order to focus on my song. The sun was hot, reflecting off the water, beating down on the top of my head. I leaned my head back to wet it, to cool myself off. Just as I shook the water out of my hair, I noticed the girl go under, too. I figured she was cooling off, but she didn't come back up right away. Without even thinking, I instinctively grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"You need to pay attention. Or you're going to drown." I said, probably more harshly than I should have. For some reason, seeing her go under like that scared the hell out of me, which was unusual because I generally didn't give a shit about anybody. Maybe it was the curve of her neck, the smell of her hair, the way she didn't seem to _mind_ being my partner.

It wasn't like she was my friend. Not yet, anyway. Most likely never. So why did I even care? Maybe it was because if she drowned, I couldn't win the Canteen credit. Nah--even I'm not that much of an asshole.

Some time passed, and I noticed her head ducking beneath the water a few times. She was really struggling. _Shit! _ I looked around. The teams that had already been eliminated were fooling around on shore, trying to impress Pink Bikini who was laughing with them. Emmett's attention was absorbed by Blondie and everybody else in the water was just trying not to drown. Except me. I was just beginning to feel it. I looked at Brown Eyes and hoped she wouldn't mind. I slipped my hand down beneath the water; accidentally brushing along god knows what parts of her as I searched in the murkiness for her waist. Once I found it, I looped my arm around and supported her weight...holding her up. She looked at me with alarm. I was unsure if it was due to the fact that we were kind of cheating, or because I may or may not have accidentally felt her up. _I'm such a tool...to not even know!_

"C'mon, you can't tell me you don't want to win that prize." I did my best to smile at her as I'd sometimes seen boys do and not in an "I really need that credit" kind of way. And I continued to hold her, trying to keep an acceptable distance between us...which wasn't easy. But any time she got too close, her body sliding against mine beneath the water, I got an instant reminder that it was time to distance myself as much as possible. Thank god, she didn't seem to notice.

I realized, as time slowly ticked by, that I'd need to talk to her to keep her from zoning out. Any time I saw her becoming distracted I would try to be positive, using words Miss Esme had told me over and over throughout the years. "We can accomplish anything we set our minds to...we just need to do it."

She was really becoming sort of out-of-it. The sun was super hot and I was sure we were both most likely becoming dehydrated. I cupped some water in my hand to splash on her head and neck when suddenly she reached up and put her arm around me. I mean, it wasn't in any sort of romantic way. It was survival. But, it was ...nice.

The way I could feel her breathing on my shoulder. When her hair would occasionally blow and tickle my chest. Even the little beads of sweat on her nose were just so...so cute.

I shook the water from my hair, also trying to shake the thoughts I was having about this girl before I ended up embarrassing myself.

And then she spoke. Or, rather, she shouted.

"Emmett!"

"Yes, _Soon To Be Second Place_?" The sarcastic ass answered.

She squeaked, obviously needing water. "If you win, do you get the Canteen credit, too?"

"No, counselors can't participate. But it'll be reward enough knowing this pretty lady here will get one." He said.

Then she did something that no one else had ever done my whole life. That girl. The one who I couldn't stand to see struggle. She did something for ME. She asked Emmett to make a deal. She offered to give up, ending the contest, if he gave the second canteen credit to me.

I was numb; speechless. Normally, whenever someone had tried to help me in the past, especially someone I didn't know or respect, I'd get pissed. I couldn't help it. And I usually felt bad about it later.

One time at a school in Seattle, when I didn't have any notebook paper for Math class (which was basically every day), the kid next to me brought me a pack from home. A whole pack. But I couldn't just say "Thank you." or "No thanks." I had to throw it back at him, literally. Telling him I wasn't a fucking charity case.

Later that day, I found the pack of paper hidden in my backpack. I lost my freakin' mind. I hunted him down at his locker and just began banging his head into the thin metal. The sound was worse than the impact, but it he was still pretty beat up by the time the teachers pulled me off.

Then, I was brought back to the reality of the lake when I heard Emmett agree. _The contest was over! And I won!_

I was so excited that I released my partner and dove under the water, shouting out way down beneath where no one could hear; laughing, doing flips. The reality had hit me that I would get to shop like the other kids each day. And, I didn't even feel resentment for that girl. The one with the coffee colored hair and matching eyes. Wearing the little black swimsuit with the creamy white skin and rose petal lips. Instead, I got the strangest sensation inside. It was like nothing I'd ever known. It was a feeling of...joy...admiration, maybe. No, _she_ brought out something totally different in me. I had the most incredible urge to do something, hanging there in the water, her in my arms. I _needed_ to do something! I just couldn't fathom what.

When I'd gained my composure and came back to the surface I found her flailing in the water...because of me. I quickly scooped her up, my arms back around her waist. I couldn't believe I'd just let go of her like that. I could have killed her.

"Oh shit! Sorry." I said. 

She just looked at me; her eyes red, water dripping from her nose. And she smiled a little.

My stomach flipped and I didn't want to let go. So, I carried her like that, my arm around her waist, until the water was shallow enough to stand. Then I slid my arm to her wrist and held onto her there. She was probably fine; out of danger. Safe. But I did it anyway. And she didn't question me. I kept expecting her to pull away. But she didn't. 

Even after we were standing on the shore, and all the other kids were gone but Emmett and Blondie, she didn't pull away.

I stood there, probably too long, before finally saying "Thank you."

Her forehead wrinkled and she asked "For what?"

_How could she not know? _"For working that deal!" I almost shouted; laughing.

She smiled, digging at the sand with her toes. "It's nothing, really."

_Seriously? Twenty-five dollars was a lot of money! I had to let her know how much it meant to me.  
_"No, you don't understand." I said as I watched her toes in the sand. "I seriously appreciate it."

Then her lips stretched into the most amazing smile. "Enjoy!" 

_Was she maybe an angel like I've heard people talk about? Was she really too good to be true?_

"I don't understand why you just gave up that credit...for me." I confessed.

"It's okay. I didn't mind." She shrugged. Then she said the nicest thing anyone had ever said to me. "You deserved it anyway."

Totally numb, I responded "Well, just thanks, then."

She said something about getting back for lunch. I didn't care, I'd eaten enough at breakfast to last me the whole day...the whole week. I could have stayed there with her forever. But I didn't want _her_ to be hungry. So, I said "See ya." And I knew I would. Because, just as she reached the top of the trail to her camp, I cut across the trees and hid behind a picnic table at the edge of her path. I watched her continue up through the trees, the hair piled on top of her head bouncing as she walked. Her hips swinging the towel she'd wrapped around her waist. I watched until I couldn't see her anymore.

Just as I started to stand up, a sound came from one of the empty canoes. I waited, always more willing to see than to be seen. The head of a small girl popped up. Her hair was almost white. She flattened her clothes against her skin as she stood, straightening them. She looked around before stepping out and walked right past me as she returned to her camp. As she passed, I saw her face straight on. I knew that girl. Or I knew of her. I'd seen her at a couple of the picnics the state held for kids like me...the ones in the system. I was kinda glad to see her. It was nice to know I wasn't alone, even if she was at the other camp. But I didn't want her to see me. I'd never once cared what anyone else thought ever in my whole life. But I didn't want my swim partner to know about my life away from camp. I just wanted her to see me as normal...a regular kid.

And maybe, just maybe, then she could like someone like me.

**The first 20 reviewers get to dry off Edward's back! **

**On your mark. Get set. GO!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**I own the new Brighton watch and bracelet I got for Mother's Day. **

**I love you Mr. Tea and little G!**

**Thanks EmilyD for hangin' with me on the G-Doc. I value your suggestions and comments! You SO rock!!**

**~B~**

I worried all though dinner prep about Emo, sharing glances with Angela from time to time,. We noticed that she kept popping pieces of tomato and lettuce in her mouth as we chopped. She was even sneaking chunks of raw potato. And when I say sneaking, that's what I meant. She'd look around before sliding food into her pockets, like she was saving it for later. Who would do that...other than a starving person?? Ang said that her brother had come home from a party once after smoking dope, and he ate everything in sight. He even invaded her leftover Halloween candy while she was sleeping.

Yep, Emo was in trouble alright. And it was up to me and Angela to create some sort of intervention. Whispering as we handed out trays of hot dogs and fries on the serving line, we decided we would approach Emo during dinner. Give her a chance to come clean before involving anyone else. We knew trust would be important for her recovery. So, as the last plate was served and the girls from Skunk grabbed their own food, Ang and I walked closely beside Emo, leading her to a small table in the back of the room. Alice followed behind.

"Sorry Al," I said. "We have something very important to discuss with Emo. Life or kinda death stuff."

"Where am I supposed to sit?" She asked, before walking off in a huff.

"Princess. Bronte." She said looking at each of us. "What's up? Somebody tryin' to steal your lunch money and ya need ol' Jane's help? Or do you want some advice about boys?" She asked, shoveling food in her mouth.

"This isn't about us." Angela said.

"It's about your drug problem." I blurted. Angela gave me a look.

A mouthful of cherry kool-aid sprayed across the table at Angela and I. "My what!?!"

"It's okay, Jane. Drug addiction is an illness." Angela counseled in the calmest of voices. "Admitting it is half the battle."

"Yep." I agreed. "So what is it? Pot? Coke? Prescription drugs?" I knew about those things. After all, my dad _was_ a cop.

"I like coke." She said.

_I knew it! _

"But mine comes in a red and white can!" she added.

"Jane, we saw you!" Angela confessed.

"You saw what?" Jane asked.

"We saw you coming up from the lake. Walking funny. Your eyes all weird." I told her.

"You two were spying on me?" She gasped.

"Only for your own good." Angela said.

"Fuck you. Fuck both of you! I don't need to explain myself to anybody!" She said as she took her plate and stormed off.

I looked at Angela and she looked at me.

"Think you can handle being in this with me for the long haul?" She asked.

"Yep. " I agreed. "And it's gonna take some seriously tough love."

Once the dining hall was empty, Angela and I noticed that Emo had once again disappeared. We agreed to just wait it out. She'd have to return sometime. We were pretty sure she wouldn't return to the _scene of the crime_. Criminals rarely did.

So, Angela went to look over by where the others were having a campfire and telling ghost stories. I volunteered to check the area around the cabin. Actually, I just wanted to wander back down toward the lake anyway... just in case the boy showed up again.

I'd barely made it to the edge of the path before I heard him. My stomach did a flip.

"You my brown eyed girl."

_God! That voice!_

I crept down the trail slowly, quietly. I could barely make out his silhouette in the middle of the lake. I moved off the trail to the picnic table I'd used the night before. There was nothing on top this time. I squinted, trying hard to focus on the form in the lake.

The sky was SO dark. But his song I heard clearly.

I knew it was him. It had to be. The voice. The song. It was beautiful and deep, mature and sophisticated.

I leaned back quietly onto the table, staring up at the starlit night as I listened to him sing, this mystery boy.

"Standing in the sunlight laughing,  
Hiding behind a rainbow's wall,  
Slipping and sliding  
All along the water fall, with you  
My brown eyed girl,"

It felt as if he were singing just to me. After all, I did have brown eyes. Part of me wanted to shout to him, to call him over. I was pretty sure he didn't know I was there. There were no lights along the trail. The area was off-limits at night. But, I was afraid of what he'd think of me. Maybe he'd think I was just a little kid; not mature enough or pretty enough. I preferred to enjoy him in private, at least for now.

"Do you remember when we used to sing,  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da"

Oh my gosh! I knew this song. I remembered singing it with Mom and Phil in the car once.

I quietly laid flat on my back on the table, looking up at the stars. I listened to his voice belting out the words.

"Making love in the green grass  
Behind the stadium with you  
My brown eyed girl  
You my brown eyed girl"

My stomach tickled as the words registered in my head and I heard the water moving with each of his steps. I suddenly became very aware that I was somewhat alone with a potentially naked guy. I eased my body up into a sitting position just in time to see my mystery boy emerge. I noticed his hair was slicked back to his head as he walked away from me. And, this time, he was clothed...in what looked kind of like long shorts. I couldn't make out his face, but I studied his walk; long and lean, swift yet casual.

I wanted so much to shout to him. To call him back. But I didn't. I couldn't. For now I'd just have to settle for these chance secret meetings.

And, for as long as it lasted, this boy would be mine. My own private treasure.

Once I could no longer see him, I got up from the table, smiling to myself. Somehow, I knew if I kept coming to the lake, he'd always be there.

Just as I turned to head up the path back to camp, I heard a loud splashing coming from the direction of the lake. I froze, spooked to be all alone by the lake; visions of crocodiles and chain-saw wielding killers filling my brain. _No more late night horror movies for me!_ Then I noticed one of the canoes bouncing and jostling at the edge of the water. I stared into the darkness, the partial moon my only light. I could barely make out what appeared to be the top of a head just before the rest of the boy emerged from the boat. Or it could have been a man. He was huge, so much so I wondered how in the world the boat held him. As he eased his enormous body onto the shore, he looked around. Even in the dark, his gaze made me uneasy. He may as well have been wearing a hockey mask. As soon as he turned back toward the boat for a moment, I ran up the path to camp as fast as my feet would carry me. If he saw me, he didn't say anything. I couldn't imagine what he may have been doing in that boat, but I sure was glad my boy was safely back at camp.

I made it to the campfire just as the other girls were eating their toasted marshmallows and laughing at how some of the girls nearly wet their pants when Victoria was telling a ghost story and the rest of the counselors came running from the bushes. Apparently it was quite a scene. I was glad I missed it. I'd already had enough adrenaline flowing for one evening.

I found Angela sitting on a log next to Alice at the far end of the circle.

"Any luck?" she asked as I approached.

"At what?" I questioned, still thinking about the boy. "Oh, no. You?"

She sighed. "None. I did fill Alice in, though. Thought she could keep an eye on Emo at Break Dancing for us."

"Good." I said, still unsure if Alice was tough love material.

We walked together back to Skunk Cabin. Alice told us about how a couple boys from Camp Grizzly were teaching the Break Dancing class. And that Emo was all giggly and smiling. We agreed that it all made sense now...now that we knew about her _addiction_.

I sat down on the cabin steps and took my muddy shoes off before going inside. Alice and Angela's shoes were dry, since they hadn't been near the lake.

When we got inside, I was surprised to see Emo sitting up in her bunk reading a comic book.

"Hey Skunks!" She said loudly. "Enjoy the campfire?"

She had been so angry with Ang and I earlier, I wasn't sure what to expect once we found her. A cheerful greeting was the last thing I'd expected. I was speechless.

"Yes" Alice said. "Where were you?"

"Oh, you seen one campfire, you seen 'em all. Besides, if I can't light my weed on the flames, what good is it?" She replied, smirking.

She was already in her pajamas and looked quite comfortable, like she'd been there for hours.

Angela and Alice looked at me, smiling. I smiled back, pleased that just showing Emo that we cared had seemed to have made a difference for her. For the moment, she appeared to be clean.

Then, once I had changed into my pj's and slid into my bed, I noticed Emo's boots at the foot of our bunk. The floor where they sat was soaking wet and the toes of her boots were covered in fresh mud.

I stared at the ceiling for a long time without falling asleep. My mind wouldn't shut off. I wanted so much to show Angela the boots, but she was out the minute her head hit the pillow. But Emo, on the other hand, was awake for a long time. I could tell because while she was reading I could hear her whisper the words as she made her way through her comic book. Sometime during the night it must have lulled me to sleep and my thoughts turned to _my_ swimming boy and his song.

_I pictured us in Forks, at my dad's house. He was singing to me...HIS brown-eyed girl. Mom and Phil were there, too. Singing along. And when I looked into his eyes, they were so beautiful...and so green. Just like Edward's. And then, I realized that they __**were**__ Edward's eyes. His hair was a reddish brown lion's mane;it stood out in every direction, defiantly. The boy singing to me had turned into Edward right there in my Dad's kitchen...and he was wearing cutoff jeans and muddy boots! _

That's when I woke up... to the bugle. I'd tossed and turned most of the night thinking about Emo and her _problem_, when I wasn't dreaming about _my_ boy...who looked an awful lot like Edward. Or wait, maybe it _was_ Edward...which would give me one more thing to ponder first thing in the morning. But first I had to prioritize, and I decided that Emo's addiction must come first.

I figured that Emo must have gone back down to the lake at some point last night. But she had to have been there and back before Alice, Ang and I had returned to the cabin. I wondered if she'd seen me lying on the table gazing at the stars as _my_ boy sang to me. Had she seen him, too? Then my mind went to the giant in the canoe. And that's when it all clicked.

Enormo-teen **must** be her dealer!

**Reviewers get to dream of Edward. Not baby Edward---full-grown, hot-mess Edward! **

**Go, run review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**It came to my attention that some members of the fandom will not read this story because it is about 14 year-olds and I rated it M. Although it is rated M there will be no lemons (well, maybe in an epi that takes place years later?). I rated it conservatively because I don't want young teens reading it. It's not appropriate for them. It makes me feel a little skeevy that some people thought I'd be smexin up a bunch of kids! ::Okay, I'm climbing down off my soapbox now::**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything twilight.**

**Thanks EmilyD for your help and encouragement.**

**~E~**

I thought about my swim partner all the way back to my cabin. Iz. What kind of name was that? It certainly didn't fit the kind and considerate person who sacrificed herself for me. It had to be a nickname of some sort.

I climbed the steps up into our cabin, immediately seeing that it was empty. I assumed the next activity of the day must have already begun. I'd noticed the mess hall was empty as I passed it on my way back from the lake. So, I grabbed clean dry clothes and headed over to the showers. I preferred being there when they were empty, not that I was ashamed of anything. I just didn't like company so much. I turned the water to warm and began to scrub. Once I was good and clean, I leaned my head forward against the wall and enjoyed the feel of the warm water as it rolled down my shoulders. Then I thought about swimming. I replayed the moment in my mind when Iz sealed the deal with Emmett. God, I could have kissed her. I really could have. I'd never really even thought about that seriously before, never having met anyone I'd trust to be that close to. But Iz, she was different. I could tell, just like that. And, for a minute, when she came up from the water the first time, it was as if she was seeing me differently than anyone else ever had before. I even heard her say "You?"

I wondered what she had been thinking at that moment. Watching her move up the path reminded me for a minute of the girl that saw my goods. I mean, I couldn't be absolutely certain it wasn't her. She did have brown hair and it was long. And, she didn't seem like the type to run and tell everyone. I decided that if someone had to have seen me that way that it might as well have been Iz. So, until I knew any different, that's just what I would assume. Not that I'd ever mention it to her. No way.

I thought I'd been excited about guitar lessons with James, but swimming quickly took its place as the highlight of my day. I figured I was missing Woodworking. Oh well. I could make a birdhouse or a jewelry box some other time. Maybe I could make something for Iz this summer, if she'd even want anything _I_ could make.

I finished up in the shower, grabbing my towel from the hook. As I worked my way down my body with the towel, I discovered I had a problem. And it was pointing straight at me. Thank God I was alone. I tried thinking of horrible things, like the foster mom who drank too much and always tried to kiss my cheek for too long. Or the beatings I'd get when something got broken with no explanation. It'd always become my fault, no matter the home or the parents. As horrible as the thoughts were, they had no effect on my problem.

So, I carefully slipped my clothes on, tucking and camouflaging the best I could. I grabbed my towel and headed back to the cabin. I climbed the steps to discover James sitting in a chair he'd pulled out onto the porch. I smiled...which was probably his first clue that something was up.

"So, you liked swimming, huh?" he winked.

I stared at his face. He was trying hard to keep it straight.

"Um. It was okay."

"Sure it was just okay? You can talk to me, if you need to."

I ran through the events in my head, trying to remember if I'd done anything wrong. Then I saw James motion toward my shorts.

"You might want to get the monster under control before you go in. All the guys are in there." He said smirking and looking past me, over my shoulder.

"Shit." I said when I looked down and saw.

"Here" he said standing and pushing the chair over to me before leaning against the screen.

"So, really, how was swimming?" he asked in a way that told me he already knew.

"I won a credit to the canteen."

"Really? How much?"

"$25 dollars."

"Cool. How'd you do that?" he asked.

I could have just said I did it all by myself...won the contest. But, for some reason, I couldn't take all the credit. Not that Iz would ever even know. But I still found myself spilling the whole story.

"That was really nice of her." James said. "Is she pretty?"

I didn't answer. But I didn't have to. The redness on my face told it all.

"That good, huh?" James laughed. "Way to go, Edward!" He said as he slapped at my hair, teasing---both of us laughing. "But I'm sure you probably have lots of girls, a good-looking guy like you."

My laughter stopped. "Yeah right." The words fell from my lips before I could even stop them.

"Well, no chick gives up $25 for nothing. I'm guessing she probably likes you." James said.

I couldn't stop from smiling.

"Probably thinks you're cute." James continued, slapping me in the stomach until I stood up and slapped him back.

"Tough guy, huh?" He said. "Girls like tough guys." he added, making his eyes look all wild.

"Oh, Edwaaaard---you handsome stud, yooou!" he sang in his girliest voice. "How's about a little kiiiisss?"

James was chasing me about the porch, his lips all puckered out. I was laughing my ass off, slapping at him as I ran small circles around the space. That's when we noticed the other guys standing at the screen door...their mouths hanging open...watching.

James and I froze as the five of us just stared at one another. Until HipHop, the only one of the three to close his mouth even if it was just to smirk said. "I think we'll just leave you two alone."

And, with that, the three of them left for their next activity.

James and I stood on the porch for a few moments, trying to look much cooler than we had just minutes before. Then we both cracked up laughing.

"C'mon" he said. "Time for boxing."

"I can make it there. You don't have to walk me."

"I'm running it. But don't think I'm gonna take it easy on you or anything."

"Are you kidding? For the amount of crap I'm gonna get from the guys---I owe you an ass-whipping!" I said to James.

It was nice being able to joke with someone and not worry that they could snap and turn on me at any time. James had walked in my shoes. I knew he was cool.

Boxing was great. Of course, anytime I can knock people around and nobody gives me any crap---it's a good thing. Plus, I have a bunch of garbage to get off my chest---what better way than to pummel volunteers!

That night at dinner, the guys gave me a ton of shit.

Wuss started it. "So, Edward. When you and James start dating?"

"Right after I dumped your mom."

Not really having had one myself, I wasn't sure what it was about the "mom" thing. No matter what you were ragging about or who you were giving shit, insulting someone's mom trumped anything else you could say. And Wuss was no different. So he retaliated.

"I thought we were gonna have to report that fag James for deflowering our little Eddie." Wuss quipped.

Before he could even blink, my fingers were wrapped around his throat. "Don't fuck with James. Just cuz he's not here to kick your ass, doesn't mean I won't." I could feel the movement of Wuss' Adam's apple as he swallowed. Before releasing him, I added. "And don't ever fucking call me Eddie."

"Shit Edward. We were just kidding." HipHop said. I glared at him. As my eyes grazed Gates, he looked like he would have liked to have melted into the bench if he'd had the power. He added "Yea...it was only a joke."

"Ha ha." I said before leaving the table.

I needed to get away from them, from everybody. I was pissed off and I had to calm down. I got out of the Mess Hall and just walked. I didn't even realize where I was going until I was halfway down the path to the lake. Before I could stop myself, I was walking into the water, discarding my shirt and shoes on the edge. Learning from experience, I kept my shorts on this time. Just in case.

The moment the water hit my skin it was as if the anger simply washed away. The more I moved around in the lake, the better I felt. I hadn't been floating in the water for long when I heard someone nearing. It was the guy I'd noticed when I'd first gotten to camp. Neanderthal. That guy was fucking HUGE. I froze there in the water, making a point to remain silent.

The monstrous kid looked back and forth over his shoulders occasionally as he warily made his way across the shore to the area where the canoes were docked for the night. His eyes never stilled in my direction, letting me know I was still unseen. The giant stood there by the lake, cautiously, his hands in his pockets. Waiting. Then, I noticed movement from across the lake. Someone else was coming from the other path. As she neared, I could see it was a tiny, blond girl. The same one I'd seen at the lake before. The girl I knew from the picnics with Miss Esme. She ran to the overgrown boy, leaping into his arms. Kissing him like...like nothing I'd ever seen. I looked away, made uncomfortable by their display. I took that opportunity to slowly and carefully move onto the island where I could benefit from the thickness of the trees there. Now hidden, I stood, looking anywhere but at the spectacle on the shore. Finally, after what seemed like a decade of slurping and groaning and god knows what else, the night air went silent.

I cautiously ventured out from the trees, looking around. Nobody. My eyes went to the canoes. They jostled slightly, most likely prompted by the summer breeze and the movement of the water. I slowly, silently swam back out to the center of the lake, my eyes on the boats. Nothing.

I figured the lovebirds must have parted ways, heading back to their camps for the nightly routine...campfire ghost stories. I already knew enough scary stories to last me a lifetime, and mine didn't end with the man sporting a hook or someone running out of the trees screaming BOO. But I didn't want to think about that.

Being in that lake where I'd had one of the best moments of my whole life just hours before, I found myself thinking of Iz. Just thinking about her made me feel...wonderful. The thoughts were completely unfamiliar and kind of scary, but nice. What would it be like to kiss _her_, to stand with her in the moonlight and to gaze into _her_ eyes? Her beautiful, brown eyes. M_y_ brown-eyed girl?

**"Hey where did we go,  
Days when the rains came  
Down in the hollow,  
Playin' a new game,"**

I found myself singing another song from Miss Esme's car.

**"My brown eyed girl,  
You my brown eyed girl."**

And then, as if it were a mirage, I saw her. Iz! I blinked a few times, just to make sure.

Yep, it was really her! She was sitting on the picnic table that stood along the path from the girl's camp.

_Shit! And I was singing...like a dumbass._ But if I stopped, would she notice? Would she leave?

**Do you remember when we used to sing,  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da"**

I watched as she lay back onto the table, her eyes looking straight up toward the stars. Her stomach flat. Her knees bent. _Oh my God!_

**"Slipping and sliding  
All along the water fall, with you  
My brown eyed girl,  
You my brown eyed girl."**

And she was tapping her foot to the song I sang. It even looked like she knew it. So, I kept singing. And I'm not sure, but I think she may have been singing, too.

**"Do you remember when we used to sing,  
Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da"**

It was as if we were the only two people on the entire planet at that moment; singing to the same stars in the same night air on the same lake. She didn't acknowledge me, nor I her. But we were sharing a moment together; separately. And it was perfect. Then I got to a part of the song that I'd never really thought about. Not until the sweetest, most attractive girl I'd ever met was lying on her back on a picnic table just a few yards away as I sang the words.

**"Making love in the green grass  
Behind the stadium with you  
My brown eyed girl  
You my brown eyed girl"**

_Fuck!_ I felt it immediately, even in the cool water. _For cryin' out loud---three times in one day?_

I had to get out of there fast. What if Iz decided to come over...to talk to me? I mean, I wanted to see her and to talk to her and to maybe hold her hand and... _Dammit Edward, STOP!_ I couldn't let her see me. Not now. Not like this. Not in my... current condition!

So I quickly walked through the water, grabbing my shirt and shoes along the way and made my way to the path as fast as my feet would take me. I never looked in her direction, acting like I didn't see her. Once on the path, I practically jogged---the best I could anyway, _considering._ I didn't slow until I'd made it to the showers. Thank God nobody else was in there. Everyone still seemed to be at the campfire. It was beginning to become a habit, me and that shower. _Jeez!_ I looked around for a place I could maybe hide a change of clothes and some soap. As long as I was taking Advanced Swimming and having thoughts about girls...a girl, I figured my little problem wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

**If you smiled, at least once---please let me know!**

.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this chapter is late. My internet was down for several days. I promise to do my best to stay on schedule by updating weekly. Thanks for sticking with me and this little story!**

**Thanks EmilyD for your on-going help and encouragement.**

**Like to get your Geek on? ****Check out "Control, Alt, Elite: A TwiGeeks Challenge" http:/twigeeks(dot)blogspot(dot)com/ **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight.**

**Enjoy!**

~Bella~

Even though I was awake in bed long before anyone else, I was the last to leave the cabin. Sluggishly, I threw on sweats and moved to the showers. I spent a ton of time in the there, making sure I was the very last one. Once I was sure everyone would be eating breakfast, I headed back to Skunk Cabin. I needed some time alone once the girls left. I had to know what I was dealing with. So, once I was certain my three cabin-mates and Victoria had already headed to breakfast, I went to work on Emo's bag.

I didn't feel good about what I was doing. I mean, it was _her_ stuff. Her _private_ stuff. It made me wonder if Charlie ever felt bad when he had to search a car or a house. Probably not, because he knew he was working for the greater good. And so was I. I pulled the zipper back and pulled out black shirts, black shorts and black socks. I shook every article out, just in case and searched each pocket. I even looked inside the socks. You never know where a desperate person might hide illegal substances.

Once I was sure there was nothing stashed in her clothes, I dug deeper in the large bag, the grey skull imprinted on the front staring at me with suspicious eyes. I found a large yellow plastic Easter egg, a small Whitman's Sampler box, and a brand new carton of tampons.

I picked up the egg_. Strange._ Easter had been months ago. Trying my best to arch one eyebrow like the detectives did, I opened the egg to find five one dollar bills. They were wrinkled and old and scribbled all over. I sighed in relief. If that's all the money Emo had, she wouldn't be able to afford her habit for too much longer.

I opened the Whitman's box expecting more money, or small baggies of God-knows-what. Instead, I pulled out an envelope. The postmark was from 2001: Volterra, Italy. It was addressed to Miss Janie Sue Riley (that must be Emo's full name) in Seattle. The return address read that it was from an Alec and Kate Riley. There was a note on the bottom of the envelope: "Miss you, baby! See you at home soon!". I guessed Alec and Kate were her parents. I couldn't imagine why she'd bring an old letter to camp.

I didn't open it. It obviously wasn't drug related, and I didn't feel right reading something personal...even if it was ancient history. Tucked under the envelope inside the box there was a photo, faded and bent. It looked to be a picture of Emo and her parents. She couldn't have been more than 4 years old. They were at Disney World on the elephant ride. Emo Jane and her parents were all laughing. Blond pigtails sat high on her head and she was dressed just like Minnie Mouse. Her mom wore lots of gold jewelry and her dad was sporting Mickey Mouse ears. I smiled, looking at her happy family. And then I thought of the Emo I knew, complete with black lipstick and combat boots. I couldn't imagine how someone could change so much. Maybe her parents had divorced, like mine. Maybe that's why the picture of them all together had been taken when she was so little.

My mind wandered to a picture I kept on my dresser of my mom and Charlie holding me in front of the Christmas tree at my Dad's house in Forks. I couldn't remember it being taken, though I wished I did. I wasn't even a year old yet. They were both smiling like idiots even though I was obviously screaming my head off. They looked so happy then.

My family never reached our second Christmas together. Mom had had enough of the cold and dealing with a new cop's crazy schedule while trying to take care of a baby. And Dad didn't fight hard enough for her to stay. So, she moved home to Phoenix a month before my first birthday. After that, my holidays were fought over by my parents year after year. I always hated overhearing mom on the phone with him; each of them bargaining for time with me like I was some sort of prize to place on the mantle.

I looked back at the picture of Emo's family in my hand. Ashamed, I carefully put all of her stuff back in her bag and returned it to its resting place. I felt awful for snooping through her stuff, even if it was for her own good. I made a mental note to do something especially nice for her as soon as I had the chance. It was the least I could do.

I didn't see Emo, or any of the others until lunch. Sketching was uneventful, except for the fabulous drawing I made of yet another picnic table. But in this one, the clouds looked remarkably like musical notes.

Advanced swimming was...amazing. I was SO nervous putting my suit on. After the dream I'd had about Edward, I was both nauseous and excited just thinking about seeing him again.

My mind scrambled as my feet worked hard to keep me upright as I headed down the trail to the lake. Who would get there first, me or Edward? Should I walk over to him? Should I say anything? Would we be partners again? Would he _want_ to be my partner again? Did he happen to know how to sing? What did he look like naked?

I softly slapped my own cheek in response to that last thought, my face turning bright red just in time for the trail to end. Edward stood right at the edge of the lake staring up toward my camp, as if waiting for me. But when I got there and smiled at him, he couldn't have turned and walked away any faster.

My heart sank. _What did I do?_ He hated me! I watched as Edward moved toward the water slowly...away from me. I wanted nothing more than to climb back up that trail all the way back to Skunk cabin, into my bunk and under my covers. The last thing I wanted was to be anywhere near that lake with Edward.

"Okay chumps." Emmett bellowed. "Same partners as yesterday."

Correction. _That_ was the last thing I wanted.

"Today, boys and girls, we are going to begin learning rescue techniques."

Most of the boys looked at their partners sheepishly, wondering exactly what the day's lesson entailed. Emmett looked pleased, again placing himself with Bardot. And Curly's partner let out a whoop before managing to control himself. Edward stared at the sand mumbling something. Even as I moved to his side, his eyes remained hidden from view. He never really acknowledged me. So it really surprised me as he reached out and took my hand with trembling fingers. His touch was warm against my skin and softer than I'd have imagined. I wasn't sure what to think of his gesture, but I couldn't help but to squeeze his hand in mine. My stomach did flips and I had to fight back a smile...until I noticed that all the other pairs of swimmers were holding hands too. I must have missed the directions. _Stupid me! Like he'd want to hold my hand for no reason! He could hardly stand me!_

Emmett scanned the group of us. "Good. Looks like everyone is here with their partners." His dimples, ever present, deepened as he smiled at Rose. "Okay kids, the first thing you do noticing a possible victim in the water is to make and maintain eye contact. For a couple of us guys out here, that will be a pleasure today. To the rest of you poor saps, my deepest sympathy.

Groans from the pairs of boys filled the air. Curly giggled, as did Bardot. I didn't breathe. I stared straight ahead wishing the lessons would begin so swimming could be over quickly. Hesitantly, I stole a glance at Edward. His eyes were still pointed at the sand as his Adam's apple bobbed in his throat. His hand was warm and damp in mine, though I wasn't sure whose fault that was...until I noticed the sweat beading on his forehead. Apparently holding my hand was strenuous labor.

Leading us into the water Emmett pointed out one person from each pair to be the victim. In our group, that would be me. Edward and I walked into the water together. I ducked under to get my hair wet and to escape from the tension. I'd no sooner come up when I heard the word "Go!". Looking around, I watched as every other person in the lake pretended to struggle, so that is what I did too. Edward circled me, his green eyes meeting mine. This was an area of expertise for him, because no matter how much I wanted to dive under or look away, I couldn't. I was glued to the emerald depths that held me captive. It was as if a spell was cast and I just couldn't move. Edward moved closer to me, the connection between us still intact. He smiled slightly; just the corner of his mouth lifted. I smiled back, unable to stop myself.

"Stop!" Emmett shouted. _Damn him!_

Edward ducked under, wetting his hair. I did the same to cool off. When we each came up it was just the opposite of how it had been just moments earlier. We made no eye contact at all. At least not until Emmett told us to switch roles and shouted "Go!"

Edward bobbed around in the water, splashing his hands a bit, with his back to me. So I circled around him in my attempt to make eye contact. He turned to where I'd just been standing. So I moved back around again, looking for those baby greens of his. And when I found them, they were closed. But the semblance of a crooked smile was back.

"No fair!" I said. "How can I save you if your eyes are closed?"

"That should work wonders on the drowning victim." he answered. I'd never noticed how deep and smooth his voice was; like melted butter or chocolate.

I stood there, waiting, expecting him to open them so I could complete my part of the activity. But he didn't. He just stood there in the water barely even pretending to flail with a sarcastic little smile on his face.

I looked around. Emmett was so busy gazing at Bardot that he didn't even know the rest of us were here.

"Are you still there? Or did you leave the victim to drown?" he asked, his eyes still glued shut.

"If you'd open your eyes, you'd know!"

He giggled. _He freakin' giggled!_

I splashed him in the face. Nothing.

"Fine. Drown then. I don't care." I huffed.

He smiled wide enough that I noticed a deep crease on either side of his face. "I didn't give up on you, Brown Eyes."

_Oh my God! _I could suddenly hear my pulse beating loudly in my ears. _Relax Iz. Maybe he calls everyone by the color of their eyes...even though he couldn't possibly even see mine at the moment._

_"And I'm not giving up on you either!"_ I dove toward him through the water, reaching for his eyelids. If he wouldn't open them willingly, then I'd have to take care of old Green Eyes myself.

"Oh, no you don't!" he shouted, laughing.

"Wanna bet?" I answered as I continued to scramble for victory, one arm now around his neck for balance.

"Ohmigod-you're gonna tear my eyes out!" he shouted, laughing.

"Then open them!" I shouted back just I was able to get my thumb on one of his lids, sliding it up until I caught a glimpse of green. He pulled away from me, causing me to drag us both under the water. When he came up, I hadn't let go. I wiped the water from my eyes and looked around.

Everyone else was gaping in our direction. Edward still stood with his eyes clamped shut. I elbowed him and he must have sensed my urgency because he finally opened his eyes.

"Isabella...Iz you trying to drown the victim or Iz you trying to date him?" Emmett called, causing everyone else in the lake to crack up laughing. We didn't find it nearly as funny as they did.

He let us all go early, since we'd stayed late the day before. Edward and I hung behind, not in any hurry to walk amongst the others. Fearing the remarks we knew would come.

"Thanks again for the canteen credit." he said.

I rolled my eyes, finding it totally unnecessary for him to keep thanking me. "Have you spent it yet?" I asked.

"I got a soda yesterday." He shrugged.

"That's it?"

I was answered by another shrug and a nod.

I had gotten a soda, a pack of gum and a Hershey bar at the canteen the previous afternoon. Then, recalling what Bardot had told me about him, I realized he was probably trying to make every penny last. That made my heart sink. I wished I could transfer some of my credit over to him...but that probably wouldn't make Charlie very happy.

Once everyone else was out of the lake and heading up the trail we started to work our way out of the water.

"So, what kind of music do you like?" He asked me.

Surprised by the personal question and embarrassed by my personal preference, I stammered. "Um...Oh, I don't know. I...um...I listen to the old stuff with my Mom. You know, light rock from the seventies and eighties."

"The good stuff." He said, smiling. Relieved, I smiled back and nodded.

"My dad likes country." I added. He looked at me, eyebrows raised in questioning. I wrinkled my nose and shook my head.

Edward wiped pretend sweat from his brow. "Whew!"

That made me laugh, in awe of his unexpected cuteness.

Suddenly I looked around, realizing we were the only ones left at the lake. "Um, I guess I should be going..lunch and all." I said motioning toward the now empty trail. Although I wanted nothing more than to stay right there at the lake with him.

Edward looked all around and suddenly appeared very uncomfortable. "Right. Wouldn't want to miss lunch." He said as he laughed nervously.

We each continued to just stand there; neither of us making any attempt to leave. Finally, when the air grew thick and the level of awkward was off the charts, I raised my hand in a sort of wave and began up the trail to camp. I wanted so much to turn around, to at least watch him leave. But I didn't. I continued back to camp savoring every wonderful moment in my mind, anxious for the chance to to share every detail with Angela!

**Now, Go...run...review! (I truly live for them...sad, I know!) **

**Reviewers get to take a ride on Dumbo with Edward!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, but Fosterward is mine! **

**(Don't ya just wanna ****take him home?)**

~Edward~

Thankfully, I woke up on my stomach. Because if I hadn't I'd have embarrassed myself. Already, I could see what kind of day it was going to be. It hadn't helped, I'm sure, that I'd dreamed of her. The girl with the brown eyes. The girl from the lake. The one lying on her back on the table. The one singing with me. I laid there on my stomach as I listened to the others get up, grab their stuff and head to the showers.

"The coast is clear, Brando. You can get up now." I could almost _hear_ the smirk on James' face.

Slowly I positioned myself upright on my bunk, my legs hanging down. I sat with my elbows on my knees and my face buried in my hands. _What the hell was wrong with me?_

"Hey, don't sweat it." James said, clapping me on the shoulder. "It happens to the best of us."

I opened my eyes, peeking at him through my fingers. He wasn't laughing. He wasn't even smirking.

"You?" I said quietly.

"Not so much anymore...not since...well, you know. But still every morning, like an alarm clock."

"I just don't understand why...so much...now."

"Girls!" Then he winked at me. "Maybe you're allergic to them."

He must have seen instant panic on my face. Before I could say anything, James confessed.

"I'm kidding Edward." He smiled. "It's an old joke...you know...allergic to girls...swelling?"

I'd never heard it.

"Never mind." He shook his head. "It's not that funny anyway."

By the time I made it to the showers and back to the cabin, breakfast was long over. It was time for my guitar lesson, but James was nowhere to be seen. I 'd thrown on my gray sweatpants and a plain white tee since I'd be changing for advanced swimming later anyway. As I reached to pull _Bella_ from her case, I almost doubled over; my stomach's way of reminding me that I'd failed to feed it.

I was just beginning to play scales, enjoying the feel of my fingers on _Bella_'s long slender neck, when I was startled by the slam of the screen door. James was carrying a tray piled high with a bagel, a couple donuts, some strips of bacon, a banana, an apple, two oranges and two small cartons of milk.

"Hey, I grabbed whatever was left before they could clean it up. Figured you might need your strength for _swimming_." His smirk returned and was joined by bouncing eyebrows as he mentioned 'swimming'.

I ignored it.

The guitar lesson was good. We went over a few chords of the beginning to "Stairway to Heaven", his all-time favorite song. I asked if it made him think of Victoria. He got a far off look and said "no". I had a feeling that it had something to do with his guitar being named Rachelle. James is amazing on that guitar. If he could teach me half of what he can do, that'd be something.

When we were done, I started for the porch where I'd hung my shorts to dry. As I walked past him, James hit me in the face with a pair of swim trunks. "Hey! What's that about?" I asked, kind of pissed that his drawers were in my face.

"Emmett said it was amazing you didn't sink to the bottom in those jean shorts yesterday."

"I'll be fine." I assured him, uncomfortable taking charity of any kind.

"Take 'em. They're mine from last summer. I brought 'em for back-up...but they really don't fit anymore."

I turned them over and over in my hands while looking at every detail. Mostly green with blue and black, yellow and white stripes crossing like X's. They had a white waistband that laced up. There were even pockets on the legs, not that I had anything to put in them. Then I noticed that familiar emblem on the bottom of the leg. _Billabong? Billabong boardshorts!_ I couldn't believe it. I'd never had a brand name _anything_ before...ever. Well, not unless you count Garanimals. I'd never even asked; never even acted like I cared, because it didn't matter. Nice things were for other kids. They were for kids with families, never for me.

"They're clean, if that's what you're looking for. No skid marks or anything." James remarked.

"Sorry. No." Shit! I guess it must've looked like I was inspecting them. "They're great. Just great!" I didn't know what to do. I damn near wanted to hug him-hell, I'd have even kissed him if he wasn't a dude. So I shook his hand...really, really hard. "Thanks! I'll take really good care of them!"

He laughed. "It's okay, dude. They're yours now...so go put them on." He said as he turned around and made himself busy in his bag, giving me some privacy.

"Whaddya think?" I asked once they were on.

"I think they might look even better on you than they did on me. He said, patting me on the shoulder as I headed out the door. "Just let me know if your lady likes them."

I felt my face get hot and it must have been red because I could hear James snickering as I headed toward the path to the lake. But considering my recent embarrassing history, I'd take a red face any day.

I got to the lake before anyone else. I looked out on the water where _she_ became my partner, where _she_ wrapped her arms around my neck, where _she_ sacrificed the grand prize for me. I kicked at the sand, scaring away the tiny birds that scattered the shore. I wondered if she'd be my partner again...if she'd even want to. I wondered if she'd talk to me or ignore me. I wondered if she'd somehow known how much I'd needed that canteen credit. I wondered if she had recognized me at the lake the night before. I wondered how she knew that song. I wondered what kind of music she listened to.

I watched the trail from a distance as the tall blond and the girl with the curly hair each started down. It looked like all the guys had made it , including Emmett. I stood at the edge of the path to Camp Unicorn hoping she'd appear soon. If she were too late and if Emmett noticed he'd make a joke of it by saying something shitty. I didn't want to see her go through that. I didn't want to chance speaking up on her part and getting my ass kicked right there in front of her. I found myself tapping my toe. If I'd had a watch on I'd probably have been checking it. _ C'mon Iz. Where are you?_

Then, a vision in a blue bathing suit...ponytail waving in the wind, she appeared. I watch every step as she moved toward me, the pattern of her flipflops on the sand, as if she were coming for me and only me. Just as reached the end of the trail she looked at me and smiled. _She smiled. At me._

And that's when it happened. I wanted to smile back. I wanted to talk to her. Hell, I wanted to do lots of things. But there was only one thing I could do...get the hell away from her before she got formally introduced to my ever present hard-on.

As I stumbled a few feet away, making myself think of grandmotherly types in their 40's and old men with beer bellies, I heard Emmett say "Same partners as yesterday!" _There is a God!_ Once I got my problem under control I moved to stand next to Iz. I got completely lost in her presence, intoxicated by the smell of her shampoo each time the wind blew through her hair.

"Today, boys and girls, we are going to begin learning rescue techniques." Emmett announced.

_Rescue techniques? Like CPR or something?_ "That's just what I fucking need." I mumbled under my breath.

"Now let's make sure everyone is here." Emmett said. "Get with your partner and hold hands."

I couldn't imagine why that was necessary, except for Emmett wanting to get closer to the blond.

Iz didn't even look at me. In fact, she looked everywhere _but_ at me. So I took a deep breath and held her hand, trying hard to make mine stop shaking. _Edward, it's just a hand! _But hers was unlike any hand I'd ever held. It was soft and warm and nice. Really, really nice.

And then, suddenly, I could tell she was holding my hand back. _Holding it_ holding it. In fact, she even squeezed it...although probably as an effort to make it stop shaking. I snuck a look at her face through the corner of my eye. I was probably wrong but I thought she might have looked sort of...happy. Almost smiling. And that made me smile, too. Like a damn fool, I stood there smiling.

With Emmett's direction, we all walked into the water. Iz was to be the victim first, not that I had any idea what that meant she was supposed to do. As she came up, I watched the water run from her face, down the hair that was plastered to her body. Before my body could even respond, Emmett shouted "Go!".

The rescuer was supposed to keep eye contact with the victim, so that is what I did. Only with Iz, it was really easy...and enjoyable. Her brown eyes reminded me of the hot cocoa my first foster mom used to make when the weather was cold. It smelled SO good. She always put a spoonful of that marshmallow fluff stuff in it and once it melted, the cocoa turned a lighter shade. And that was the exact shade of Iz's eyes. Making that connection to a former part of my life, I couldn't help but smile. And then, as if she couldn't help it either, she smiled back! I was so thankful for those cold afternoons in that kitchen all those years ago. It didn't even matter that her real son was the only one who actually got to drink the stuff. The only thing that mattered was that this girl smiled at me at this very moment in time. I wondered if Iz liked to drink hot chocolate on cold days.

"Stop!" _Dammit! I wasn't done rescuing her yet._

I barely had time to cool off under the water before Emmett instructed us to switch role and "Go!" It was my turn to be the vicitim.

I turned my back to, just waiting to see if she'd move around to face me. And when she did I closed my eyes. I don't know why I did that. I wasnt trying to make her job difficult or anything. I guess I just wanted to see what she'd do. Would she get pissed? Would she laugh? Would she just walk away?

I heard the water moving as she circled me. "No fair! How can I save you if your eyes are closed?" She complained.

"That should work wonders on the drowning victim." I said like a smart ass; again just to see what she'd do. I even threw in a little 'drowning' to make it authentic.

After a few minutes of flapping my arms like an idiot with no reaction from her, I wondered if she'd given up on me.

"Are you still there?" I asked, afraid of sounding like it mattered too much whether she was there or not. Although my stomach was in knots as I listened for her voice. "Or did you leave the victim to drown?"

"If you'd open your eyes, you'd know!" She practically screamed.

I laughed a little at her frustration. Mean, I know. And when I did, she splashed me in the face...hard! I didn't even see it coming. Of course, my eyes _were_ shut. I stayed quiet, again to see what she'd do next.

"Fine." She snapped. "Drown then. I don't care."

She tried to sound angry, like she meant it. Except I've listened to enough people in my life who really didn't care. Enough to know the difference. And the tone of her voice told me just then opposite. _She did care._ With that thought, my stomach felt really funny and I smiled even though I tried not to.

"I didn't give up on you, Brown Eyes." Maybe I wanted her to know it was me at the lake. Maybe it seemed okay to take a chance with her. Maybe it was just easier to be brave with my eyes closed. But I said it, "Brown Eyes", without even thinking twice.

In one strong wave, I heard and felt her coming toward me at the same time. "And I'm not giving up on you either!"

Before I could move or speak or blink her hands were on me reaching for my still closed eyes.

"Oh, no you don't!" I shouted back, laughing.

I couldn't see her, but I knew the minute she put her arm around me. I knew it was only there for leverage, but it was still around me all the same. "Wanna bet?" She challenged.

She was reaching and clawing and scratching all over me, and she wasn't taking it easy on me neither. _ It was great!_

"Ohmigod-you're gonna tear my eyes out!" I hollered.

"Then open them!" She screamed just before she pull us both under the water and damn near drowned me us both. I came up laughing until I felt her elbow in my ribs. I opened my eyes to find the whole lake staring at us.

Of course, that asshole Emmett had something to say. "Isabella...Iz you trying to drown the victim or Iz you trying to date him?" And everybody laughed. I watched Iz's face go from pink to deep red. And it really pissed me off. _What a dick! _If he wanted to pick on someone, he should've picked on me.

At least he let us go early which was a good thing. If he'd have said anything else to upset my partner, I may have had to kick his ass. Well, I'd have tried, anyway.

I didn't want to leave that lake, I could have spent the whole day just with her. But she mentioned something about lunch, so we parted ways. I watched every step as she climbed the path back up to her camp. That's when I decided I'd be back at the lake that night. And hopefully Iz would be too. I also decided to buy something for her at the canteen. I knew she probably had whatever she wanted or could get it for herself, but I simply wanted to buy her something. It was strange, because I'd never had the urge to spend my money on anyone else before. Not ever.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All Twi belongs to Stephenie Meyer…including the still incomplete Midnight Sun.**

**I am on vacay-just so you know why this is late. Excited to be meeting up soon with some of my fellow Twi-h00rs I've gotten to know in CyberLand. Squee!**

Um, Bella? Did something happen at Swimming that I should know about?"

I was brought out of a fog by Angela's voice. I looked down at the table where we were sitting in Make-Up class. All over the top, doodled in black eyeliner, I read "Bella -n- Edward", "Bella loves Edward", "E & B". There were little lip gloss hearts everywhere. _How did that get there? _

"Somebody's in loooove." Angela sang.

I was beginning to realize that Angela was only quiet until she got to know you. I was wishing for that quiet girl to come back!

"Shhh!" I demanded, practically screaming, bringing all eyes to me.

"C'mon. You know you'll tell me. What happened? Did you kiss him?" She asked, all smiles.

"Angela, you don't just kiss a boy. There is a specific order for these things."

"There is?" She asked.

"Yes!"

"Seriously?"

"Yesss!"

"Well, what is this specific order?" She questioned me. It was beginning to feel like an interrogation.

"I don't know! I just know there is one!" I sort of yelled.

"Oh." Angela got quiet for a moment before asking "Then, what else did you do?"

"We talked."

"Talked?" Angela said, disappointed.

"And he held my hand."

"He held your hand!" She said louder than I'd have liked. "How was it?"

"Wet." I said. "We were in the lake."

"That's not what I meant." She rolled her eyes at me. "Was it romaaantic?"

"I guess. As romantic as it could be with lots of people around."

"Oh. It's a shame you couldn't find a way to see him again sometime...alone."

I nodded and thought to myself how wonderful it'd be if Edward was the mystery boy from the lake. At least I knew where to find him.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Although nothing could have topped my time at the lake with Edward. I sat at the table in the dinner hall with the girls. Emo was there, unusually quiet. Alice, on the other hand, went on and on about a boy in her Break-Dancing class. Actually he wasn't in the class, he helped teach it along with another boy named Felix.

Jasper was the one Alice raved about.

"Perfect blonde hair."

"Perfect dancer's body."

"Perfect sense of humor."

She didn't even notice my sarcasm when I said "He sounds...perfect!"

I pushed the left over peas on my plate around with my fork, thinking about the boy who I thought was perfect. There were two, actually. The shadow of a boy I saw at the lake at night. The one with the beautiful voice and incredible body. At least, I thought it was incredible, although it was the only one I'd ever seen, sort of. And there was also the boy I swam with at the lake during the day. Sweet and funny and more than just a shadow in the dark. But in my mind I'd sort of blended them together, like they were one and the same.

Emo caught my eye as she got up from the table. Angela and I watched as she slipped out the side door. There was supposed to be a big announcement after dinner. Everyone was supposed to wait. Knowing Ang would fill me in later and cover for me if necessary, I tossed my tray in the trash and headed out after Emo. I looked both directions before finally noticing her silhouette in the darkness. She was moving toward the trail to the lake. I kept a decent distance behind, making sure to walk in the shadows just in case she looked back. I just had to find out what she was doing every night. Was she visiting her dealer? And with so little money, how could she afford to buy drugs? That led my mind to things I didn't even want to think about!

I let Emo get all the way to the end of the trail before I started down. I kept my eye on her the entire way, making sure not to lose her. As I made it halfway down, I saw her turn toward the area kept roped off for the canoes. That was the same place I'd noticed her dealer the other night, the really big guy. Just as she ducked under the rope toward the small dock, my foot slipped on a root or something. My bottom hit the ground hard and I tumbled for several feet before I landed with a thud against the legs of the picnic table at the edge of the trail. I quickly tried to reorient myself, scanning the area for Emo. My eyes searched the canoe area, the lake and the trail. But it was no use. Nothing. I didn't know if she saw me or not, but she was gone.

"Hey!"

I jumped at the voice that came from behind me. "Jeezuz!"

I thought I'd have a heart attack as someone leaped toward me from the darkness. That was until I realized that the startling voice and the hand I was being offered to help me up both belonged to, of all people, Edward.

"Shit! Shoot." He corrected himself quickly. "It's just me. Edward. From swim class. " Like I'd forget who he was.

"Ummm, hi." I returned. I watched quietly as he stood silent shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "What are you doing out here?" I asked.

He laughed nervously, "I wasn't in the mood for ghost stories or arm wrestling."

"Me neither...but you successfully scared the crap out of me." I sort of laughed back.

"Sorry about that." He mumbled, looking down at his feet and kicking at the grass. "That wasn't what I was trying to do."

I just had to know. "What were you trying to do?" I asked.

Without even hesitating, he looked straight at me and said "I was looking for you."

My eyes stayed glued on the expression of the boy before me. It was both unsure and determined.

"Me? Why were you looking for me?" I asked hoping for the best.

He dug around in his pocket for a minute before pulling something out. "I ...um...I..." he hesitated before practically spitting out in one breath "I-bought-this-for-you." Edward held out his fist. I placed my open hand underneath his and he dropped a pack of lifesavers into it. It was the rainbow striped kind...with cherry, lemon, lime and orange.

I held tightly to the colorful roll of candy. It was...beautiful. And I loved them, although I couldn't imagine why he'd have bought them for me.

"I wasn't sure what kind you liked." he confessed, looking everywhere but at me.

"This kind. They're perfect. Thanks."

He got real quiet and I felt like I must have said something stupid. After going back over every word I'd said in my head, I couldn't come up with anything wrong.. Then when he looked up at me and I smiled, it must have encouraged him.

"They're Lifesavers...because you pretended to save my life in swimming class." He said while twirling and twirling the string on the waist of his shorts around his finger.

I got lost watching his hands until I realized where I was staring. My cheeks reddened, I moved my eyes up to the gift in my hand.

"Wait." I said, realizing what he must have done. "Tell me you didn't use your canteen credit to buy something for me. You didn't, did you?"

Edward's eyes darted all around and his cheeks filled with color, too. "It's fine. No big deal." he said before turning as if to walk away.

"Wait." I said , grabbing his elbow. "Don't go."

He turned slowly, his eyes glued to my hand on his arm. Then he lifted his gaze, those beautiful green eyes wide, and he smiled before saying "Okay."

And we stood there in front of the table for what seemed like a really long, really awkward time not even talking...just kinda smiling like idiots.

Finally one of us sat on the table first, him maybe, prompting the other to follow and we started talking. Edward was so easy to talk to. He even appeared to actually listen. Even my dad, Charlie, never really listened when I spoke.

But Edward, he seemed to want to hear every word, and he commented and asked questions...which just led to new topics of conversation. We talked about pretty much everything. School, friends, music, food, swim class, and his Jr. Counselor James. We figured out that his James was probably dating our Victoria, which just seemed to make our connection...or whatever it was...even more perfect.

Just as the talking began to lull, not because we were out of things to say but more likely because it had gotten late and we were tired, his hand slid over just enough to rest against mine.

We were touching pinkies! _Ohmygod. _

Then, without looking at me, both keeping our eyes staring straight ahead at the lake, I felt his pinky wrap around mine.

Connected. Holy crap!

My heart raced. I could suddenly hear myself breathing and I was doing everything possible to keep my hand from shaking. Maybe I was crazy, but I could swear his touch practically made me tingle.

It wasn't holding hands, but it was close. And it felt...good. Like I suddenly was somebody. And Edward, he was the most wonderful boy.

I wasn't sure what all it all meant. Did it mean he thought more of me than just a friend? Would things be the same at swim class, or was our relationship different now? Did we even have a relationship? Would he want to meet me here again, or was this just a one night stand? And all of a sudden it all mattered to me so much that I couldn't think of anything else. Edward flooded my brain and all my thoughts. I wondered if this was what love felt like even though it sort of made me feel like I needed to throw up.

Yep, holding pinkies counted. Definitely. It counted to me, anyway. And judging from the way his lips curved ever so slightly up toward the almost full moon as his eyes stayed focused on the lake in the distance and his pinky hugged mine tightly as if I might try to escape, it counted to Edward too.

And as much I loved that moment out in the cool night air, sitting on that table holding pinkies with my...my...Edward, I couldn't wait until I could get back to the cabin and wake Angela up to tell her ALL about it!

**Reviewers get to hold pinkies with Edward. **

**Now hurry…Run…Review! Thx!**


	14. Chapter 14

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. Camps Horny and Jizzly belong to me.**

**Edward~**

Standing next to my bunk, I stared at the roll of Lifesavers in my hand. Fruit. What the hell kinda message was I trying to send? I should've chosen Butter Rum; something daring, pirate-like. Or Wint-O-Green; the kind the commercial says makes sparks. No, I chickened out and bought the best girl in the whole world 5 Flavor Fruit. _What an idiot! _

I heard voices coming up the path from the Mess Hall and realized I needed to make my break for it quickly. I'd gotten pretty lucky every night, sneaking out to the lake with no one the wiser. If I wasn't careful, this would be the night I'd get caught.

I slid the candy into my pocket and pushed open the cabin door, stepping out onto the screened porch. The sun had already set and everything looked a kind of blue-gray. As I reached for the screen door a voice came abruptly from behind me. "Sneaking off to the lake again?"

"Jeezuz Christ!" I exhaled, almost coming out of my skin.  
James covered his mouth, trying to hide his laughter. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"I wasn't scared!" I protested, probably a little too quickly. "I...just wasn't expecting you."

"Uh huh. You know you're not supposed to be at the lake at night, right?"  
I did know that, but I didn't care. I couldn't exactly make that my argument so I didn't say anything, looking down.

"Just promise me you're not doing anything illegal and nothing TOO immoral." He said.

"I'm not!" I wasn't sure what he meant by immoral, but since I hadn't even gotten the nerve to speak to Iz other than during Swim class I was pretty sure I was okay.

"Is she pretty?"

"Yep." I said before I could even stop myself. The smirk on his face told me what I'd revealed. "Shit!"

"Go on Brando, just don't be too late." James laughed. "But if you get caught, I know nothing." he shrugged, still smiling, with  
his palms facing me.

I barely made it down the steps before I heard him again. He was using a high pitched voice and dragging out his words. I was pretty sure he was making fun of me this time. "Ooooh Edward, you handsome devil."

He was still laughing as I turned the corner for the trail to the lake. I dodged into the trees to avoid Hip-hop and Gates, not that I had to hide from anyone. I just didn't want them following me.

Nope, if she was at the lake tonight, I wanted Iz to be all mine.

I moved slowly down the path, stealthily. I was careful, checking to see if anyone had beaten me there. But the coast was clear. The lake was as still as I'd ever seen it. Not even the canoes were making any noise against the water. Only the occasional frog sang out and the crickets chirped.

I began to cut through the wooded area between our path and the one leading to Camp Unicorn when I heard a twig snap. It came from behind me, so it was someone from my camp. I stayed hidden in the trees, hoping the guys hadn't caught a glimpse of me after all and decided to follow. Or, even worse, another camp counselor. I didn't want to get sent home. I couldn't, not _now_.

As the shadowed figure got closer, I recognized it as the big kid from camp. I didn't know his name, but I'd sort of named him Neanderthal that first day. I watched as his legs lunged across the bank straight to the boat dock and leaned against the old wooden building that housed life jackets, rafts and oars. His eyes pointed toward the trail, remaining focused on the very same spot that held my interest. Only a few minutes went by before I heard footsteps working their way down the steep path in an unbalanced rhythm. I stayed back, determined to remain unseen, suddenly worrying that maybe Iz would be meeting _him _out here. I got a sick feeling in my gut that made me want to throw up. And I couldn't help but wonder if I might have bought those stupid fruity Lifesavers for nothing.

I stared at the figure coming closer, praying she didn't have hair the color of hot chocolate that smelled like flowers and sunshine. I held my breath until the moon shone brightly and I could see it was that same blond girl I'd seen before, the one from the picnics. _Boy did I breathe a sigh of relief! _But then I wondered what the chances were that two girls would happen to come to the lake at almost exactly the same time on the same night. And then I began to panic.

_What if Iz wasn't coming to the lake? What if she realized I'd be there and decided to stay away?_

The blond girl had made it about halfway down the path when I noticed someone standing at the top. _Iz! _She was watching the other girl, moving slowly behind her. I couldn't imagine what she was doing. They were obviously not together; it was like Iz was trying to be sneaky. The little blond made it to the foot of the path and practically leaped on top of Neanderthal. He pulled her into his arms, fumbled in his pockets for a moment and turned toward the boat shed.

That's when I heard a horrible sound, sort of like horse hooves but not nearly as melodic. I turned to discover Izzy...rolling down the path...bouncing over roots and rocks. _Crap! It would be just my luck to meet the girl of my dreams, just to have her come down with amnesia and not even know who I was_. I ran to the edge of the woods as quickly as I could, getting there just as she landed with a thud at my feet.

_God, I hoped she was alright! _I had to find out. "Hey..." I started, offering her my hand.

"Jeezuz!" she yelped.

"Shit...Shoot!" _What an asshole- for cussing and for scaring her! _"It's just me. Edward. From swim class." I explained, unsure how hard she may have hit her head. Hoping she remembered me.

"Ummm...hi?" Iz replied. I panicked a little because she sounded like the amnesia patients on those soap opera shows my old foster moms couldn't seem to get enough of.

Never having met someone with a head injury in real life, I didn't know what to say. _"Hi. My name is Edward. I'm in your swim class and...You may not remember this...but ...trust me...you are madly in love with me." _No, that'd be too dishonest, even for me.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked me.

I ended up using some lame excuse about ghost stories and arm wrestling. She laughed and told me that I scared the crap out of her.

"Sorry about that." I explained. "That wasn't what I was trying to do."

"What were you trying to do?" She asked.

Without bothering to take the time to think of something charming or witty, I simply told the truth. "I was looking for you." Her smile gave me the courage I needed to continue. "I bought this for you."

I realized my palm had gotten kind of sweaty squeezing that roll of candy and I was almost too embarrassed to hand it to her. But she reached for them, so I couldn't exactly refuse to let go.

"I wasn't sure what flavor you liked." I explained, still wishing I'd have chosen Butter Rum.

Then I could finally breathe when she said "These. They're perfect. Thanks."

I stared at Iz, her pink lips curved up into the slightest smile, her fair skin shining under the moon as it reflected off the golden hues in those eyes that stayed glued on me. I couldn't imagine any other girl ever looking more beautiful. Even DJ Tanner had nothing on Iz. Totally lost in the sight of her I mumbled something about giving her lifesavers because of swim class, when really I did it just to see her smile. And, boy did it pay off!

"Wait." Iz said as her brow furrowed just a bit. "Tell me you didn't use your canteen credit to buy something for me. You didn't, did you?"

Suddenly my throat got real dry and I started to wonder if I'd made a big fat mistake. Maybe it was inappropriate, since she practically gave me the money. Maybe I'd made a fool of myself.  
"It's fine. No big deal." I said, anxious to get away so I could thoroughly beat myself up in private.

And then Izzy did something I wasn't expecting. She touched me. And it wasn't part of swimming class; it was because she didn't want me to leave.

"Don't go." she said.

Her eyes looked sad, like she actually wanted me there. I never felt like it really mattered to anyone if I was around or not. I'd always thought of myself as more of a nuisance than anything else. But Iz, she held on to my arm, keeping me there with her.

And once we finally started talking, it was the most effortless thing I'd ever done. Talking to Iz was as easy as skipping rocks on a lake, smooth as glass, when nobody else was around. It was like closing your eyes and moving your fingers along the strings, playing the chords you feel in your heart. It was as simple as breathing.

I asked her what Iz was short for and she told me Isabella. _Isabella. Like my Bella. _

She asked if I preferred a nickname, like Eddie. I'd never had one, but she could call me anything she wanted as long as she kept talking to me.

Iz told me she lived with her mom in Phoenix most of the year and just spent summers with her dad in Forks. She said he was the Police Chief. _Great._ She got to come to camp because he was away doing some training. I _was_ thankful to the guy for that.

I told her nothing of my family; the real one that had been non-existent most of my life nor the fake ones that I wished had never happened.

She told me about her step-dad Phil being a minor-league ball player and traveling a lot.

I told her about Miss Esme, sort of. I told her she was my counselor and let her assume I meant from school. I told her about listening to Van Morrison and The Eagles and all that good classic music when I spent time with her.

She talked about her best camp friend, Angela.

I spoke about James and the guitar lessons.

Without even realizing it, somehow we ended up sitting on the edge of the dock, our feet dangling above the lake. I completely forgot about Neanderthal and the little blond. I completely forgot about any sort of curfews and James' warning not to get caught. All I knew was that Iz was right there on that dock with me because she wanted to be. And her body was right there next to mine; our arms almost touching; her hand right there.

I looked down at the Billabong board shorts I never thought I'd own and I thought of the person who wore them before me and what he would do. And then...I did it. I wrapped my little finger right around Iz's and held it there.

My mouth got really dry, but I was flooded with warmth when she squeezed back. Her hand was softer than mine and warm. I couldn't look at her, afraid I'd give away every emotion I was feeling. So I just stared at the lake, or at our feet, or at the reflection of the moon. I guess she did too, because she didn't say anything either.

We stayed that way for a while until I'd almost gotten up enough nerve to go for the whole hand. That's when it happened. The door to the boat shed flew open in a frenzy. Neanderthal and the little blond girl fell out onto the dock beside us... their bodies entwined, their faces horribly red and their clothes a jumbled mess!

**I live for reviews! So if you can spare a moment, I'd love to know your thoughts. And how do you thing ****Iz**** will react to what she just witnessed?**


End file.
